Friends or more?
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: It was that type of day for reality to twist and turn in someone's life. And reality decided to simply pick three dragon slayers and three exceeds.But,it's not as bad as they all thought it would be...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-So this is my first StingXWendyXRogue story.I love this (never gonna happen) couple(s).I don't care the age please no hate or what ever people say. Please read and review!

Friends or more.

Wendy's brown eyes watch as Carla's long white tail swirl like it was in the wind. She sat In the chair in front of the round table with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza, who was sitting and was eating her strawberry cheesecake like usual. Nastu and Gray were fighting, which just made Lucy laugh. Happy was trying to convince Carla to accept his fish. Ever since the games had finished and we had a tie with Sabertooth, they had been having party's. She wasn't complaining of course-She loves Fairy Tail. But sometimes they are just too loud.

"Wendy,We should go take a job. We need more dresses and food." Wendy noticed Carla had decided to get the fish from Happy,eating it happily."Before people start deciding to take all the good jobs." Carla also added, ignoring Happy who happily told Lucy about how he successfully persuaded Carla to have his fish.

"Okay,Carla." Wendy wasn't feeling all so happy like usual. She was still tired from her last job that she took with Lucy and Levy, and her sore side was bandage up and her right thigh was too."Let's go." She stood up and said her goodbyes to her closest friends.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Asked Gray, who stopped arguing with "flame brain".Natsu paid no mind to him and ate his wings.

"No,but thank you,Gray." Wendy smiled at him and skipped away.

"Be safe then!" She smiled as she looked at the job board. She didn't see much hard ones,but they were a good pay. "Hmm." But there was one that caught her attention that paid 600,000 jewels just to help clean out a mansion. That was something she could do with no problem. So, she grabbed it and bent down to Carla's level.

"Hmm.." Carla put a paw on her chin."That's easy. Let's go early tomorrow." She smiled up at Wendy."Let's go home." She walked away from her to go to Mira.

"Right!" Wendy skipped away to Mirajane. And she seemed a little better from Gray. She always had this small thing for him,but it was nothing big like Love-Lunatic-Juvia. She got to Mira who was calmly washing a glass mug."Hey,Mirajane!" Mirajane turned to look at the 13 year old Sky Dragon slayer.

"Hi there,Wendy," Mira said calmly with her large smile."Another job?" She stopped washing the cup and dried her hands.

"Yep!It's not hard either!"Wendy watched as Mira stamped her job request paper."I'll start leaving tomorrow." Wendy stood back up from the stool she seated herself in and grabbed the paper.

"Just you this time?" She Asked.

"Just Carla and me." She nodded with a smile."It won't take long, either."

"I hope." Carla grumbled,now finishing her fish and Wendy laughed lightly at her."Anyways,we'll be waking up early so we should get going,Mira." The female exceed jumped off her stool and stood beside Wendy.

"Bye,girls!"

"Bye,Mira!" Wendy waved bye to Mira as she walked out the guild with Carla, She skipped away to her home In the quiet night. Carla calmly walked beside her. The sky was dark with bright little diamonds placed upon sky, which was clear-showing the pure white moon was bright,the light coming off it shining down onto the cold pavement Wendy was walking on. The two girls got to Wendy's pink and blue room that was the colors of cotton candy;her favorite closed the door and locked it. She then walked to her white drawer and pulled out her pajamas that were white with pink kawaii clouds on walked into her bathroom and put them decided to just take a shower in the morning before they left. After that,she grabbed her toothbrush and put on the minty toothpaste and began to brush her teeth then combed out her long,blue hair with her black brush.

She walked out the bathroom feeling clean and placed the job request paper on the drawer with her mirror and perfume bottles that she had. There was a few pictures taped on the mirrow with Team Natsu and her when they went to beach the day the a job. Another after she finished a full week with Lucy,Cana,Mirajane, Levy,Juvia and her in the guild the day after the Grand Magic , her favorite one was with the one she took with Gray at the picture was just her and him in the photo booth. He didn't mind at all when she asked, he wasn't busy trying to win a dragon teddy bear like Natsu. while Lucy and Erza was trying to beat each other in some other game. He was,not by her surprise much though,was doing nothing but standing there with all his glory. So , she just thought it would be a good idea to ask if he wanted to take pictures with her. He said sure and that was how the funny photo booth pictures ended up on her Mirror.

Carla walked out the bathroom and laid on the white bed with was calmly under the white blankets and her full head of hair was placed on the pink pillow.

"Goodnight,Carla." Wendy yawned lightly and let her eyes flutter close.

"Goodnight,Wendy."

A/N-Sorry it was so short!I hope it was good...It would be better in the next chapter I promise! Anyways,please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2-well ,this is weird

chapter two-Well this is weird

*Wendy's P.O.V*

I sat on the train,sitting on the comfortable cushions, waiting for it to start. I wore my nicest casual clothes I could find. A pink tank top with jean shorts. I wanted to feel comfortable while cleaning the mansion.

I looked out the window as people walked by it,looking for something-or other people. They were all different in their special ways. Well, that was one reason why I liked Magnolia so much.

The train then began to start. The clicking of the train tracks were loud,and covered most of everyone's conversations. I looked out the window ,while watching the bricks of buildings and people become blurs. It didn't feel like a usual mission;it didn't feel right without Team Natsu by my side. sure, Carla is here, and I love her till death, but she can be so serious.

"Don't you think it would have been a better idea to let Gray come along?" Asked Carla, who was sitting on the table. Her brown eyes burned through me as her paws rested on her lap."It would have been an extra hand;to help around with us and clean faster."

"Yes, but I didn't want anyone's help on this job, it's only cleaning a mansion." I stated. "And I didn't want to seem like a bother." I felt like if Gray did come along, I would be a bother to him."Plus," I added, "I'm a woman." I pointed at myself with a smile.

"Mhm," I heard Carla chuckle lightly under her breath."You haven't even gotten your period yet..." She smirked at me, laughing.I felt my stomach turn without warning and my face went pale and I grumbled,looking away and back to the beautiful,meadow view.

_With the Twin Dragon Slayers_

*Rogues P.O.V*

I sat in front of Sting, who's light blonde hair swayed a little due to the wind coming from out the open window. Sting looked at me as his face was a sickening green."Why did we-" He coughed lightly,still being able to muffle out words."I mean-YOU-choose this job?I can finish this job within 30 seconds,or even less." He snickered.

There he was, being cocky and has been half an hour that we,Sting,Lector,Frosch and I, have been on this dumb train. And with every passing two minutes,Sting would complain to me on why I picked the job I picked. "I agree with everything Sting said." Lector said as his dark colored eyes burned through me, but it quickly scanned over to Sting.

"It pays good." I stated once again. "And look," I pulled out the job request paper out out of my cloak. It was a simple job, like Sting had said- it was only cleaning a mansion along witha few rearrangements. Like fixing a few non-ordered alphabetical books,dust a few(I think),clean 19 rooms and we're outa there. "It specifically asked for two dragon slayers with exceeds." I said,feeling myself get green. "So there has to be a reason-an important-reason for that." I pointed at every word.

I looked back up at Sting who rolled his eyes at my reason. That should keep him quiet until we get off this train. "I guess." I heard him mumble something else before looking out the window for fresh air.I can feel my insides start to turn and rumble in a unpleasant way. And even so,I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible.

"Frosch thinks Rogue is sick." I looked down at Frosch. I let a very,very light and small smile,come across my face. so much for looking emotionless.

It was about only an hour for the train to take us to where we needed to be. We got off the train and we began to walk to where the paper stated where the mansion was. The streets were filled with large shops and people crowding them .Some what like Sardines...

I walked along side with Sting,Frosh by my side as Lector on his. "Are we there yet?" Asked Sting.I shook my head no as I focused on a patch of blue run pass me.A white blur followed after it. "Hey, watch it!" Yelled Sting as he was almost pushed back from the sudden movement.

"Sorry Mister!" I saw the patch of blue slowly start to fade after it turned around,facing us was a young girl by the looks of it. she had royal bright blue hair.I know I'v seen that hair color somewhere before.

After passing more buildings and rude people,plus a few dark allys,we got the main path we needed to be that led us into the woods. It wasn't dark,which made Frosh a little less stiff,yet it seemed gloomy and out of place.

"Do we have to go in there?" Asked Frosh.I looked down at her,smiling lightly. "Rogue will protect Frosh,right?" Her eyes were large filled with hope.I nodded at her.

"Yes."I said,walking into the woods with the rest behind me. It was cold,and not very inventing desperate how bright and Autumny it looked. The leaves were a bright yellow and orange,and there was some red. But most of the leaves were already on the path or slowly falling to the ground, and slowly and non-painfully dying.

I looked ahead of me,no longer admiring the scenery around me.I squinted my eyes as they quickly adjusted to a little dot. It looked of what was the same blue blur I'v seen before,the one who bumped into Sting. she was in a far away distance. Why exactly is she all alone out here?Walking on the path that only leads to one place...

"What is that?" I saw interest in Stings eyes as they squinted to try to get a better look at the blurry blue dot."Is that the damn girl who ran into me?" He huffed and puffed,crossing his arms and relaxing.

I chuckled lightly at him. He can be such a whiner at some points in life.I moved my long black hair away from my right eye a little to get a better view at the path leading up and down then slithering away like a snake.

We got to the mansions large white marble door. The whole mansion itself was pure white with little hints of grey blue in the marble. The garden in front of the house was large and colorful with different beds of different flowers. if your wondering how the hell are they showing off still,I too don't know.

"Frosh like..." I noticed Frosh began to tug on my pants.I looked down at her and smiled. She was really the only per- I mean exceed I ever smile to. The only one who I showed my emotions to.

I then walked to the marble white door with Sting who began to bang on the door.

"We're here to clean your mansion!" He was about to land his fist onto the marble again when the heavy doors was opened widely and quickly."Huh?" Our eyes expected a tall tall man,but there was no one. Our heads lead us down to see a patch of royal blue,soft,hair.

It was a girl.A girl with large brown eyes that longly stared up at us with her mouth slightly open as her brown eyes,filled with curiosity and confusion,scanned over us.

Wendy Marvell.

*Sting's P.O.V*

Wendy Marvell.

That's the girls was the Sky Dragon Slayer. The youngest one to fight in the games, she had a Fairy Tail mark on her right arm... she's from Fairy Tail...

"What the _hell_ are **you **doing here?" I asked her right when a white exceed with a pink dress and a duster in her right paw flutter in beside Wendy .I think it was Wendy's exceed Carly ...or Carlson..I think... Anyways, if they're here that means the rest of her loud friends are here and that weird blue exceed that Natsu has.

"We're here for the job request,why else would we be here?" I looked up at _Carly _when she snarled at us. Her dark brown eyes kept on scolding me."What are you two doing here?"

"Four," I looked down at Lector who held up his paw with the single four. He smirked up at her and she only glared down at him. The longer she stared at him,the more pink she gotten on her cheeks. "There's four." Lector corrected again. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up at me for an answer.I was about to say when Rogue answered instead.

"We're here to also clean the mansion." The two girls in front of us snapped their heads up to face him. He held his emotionless face expression as he continued, "Wendy,that is your name,yes?" Rogue asked as his low and raspy voice can be barley heard even if someone was standing right in front of his face.I chuckled lightly,proud of knowing the girls name.I even knew her ,its not much of a surprise since I am great.

"Um,Yes R...Rogue." I felt a tingle of shock run pass my body. She actually knew his name. Does she know mine too? "Rogue,right?" She worriedly asked when her shyness began to take over her like a drug.

"Yes." He said looking pass her short body but then back to her small child-like face."So,you took this job request too?" He asked. Wendy nodded while _Carly _"tched".Wendy then looked up at me and weakly smiled.I felt a sudden heat run past my cheeks.I felt my arm hairs stand up straight and my body get stiff.

"Ah,I see you two also took my request." Rogue and I looked behind Wendy to see a rather young looking guy standing behind her with a top hat on his full head of dry grey hair. He looked down at Wendy as she turned around to look up at him. She mumbled somethings softly and left the front door back inside with the creepy tall guy with the top hat standing in front of us.

"Yea," I said,my body getting back to normal slowly.I looked passed his side to see that Wendy girl again holding a pile of books.I shook my head. What a weakling. "Well,let your male maids do the job we need to do so I can get outa here." I felt Rogue nudged my side sharply with his elbow.I turned to look at him and he glared at me,then went back to his emotionless expression. He looked back up at the man.

"Sorry about that,he can be rude sometimes." He coughed lightly.

"Rude?!" I felt a tick mark grow right on the side of my beautiful patch of light blonde hair.I'm not rude.I'm just being me and honest!If you don't like me then don't talk to me.

The creepy guy smiled down at Rogue."It's okay-?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue." He looked at me next with a warm,fake smile.

"Sting." he nodded at me,not effected by my low growl.

"I didn't really need a clean up,Rogue and Sting," He moved aside and gestured us to walk in."That was just cover up for the real reason. I had told Wendy,that sweet darling you saw,that. But she didn't mind helping me clean out this filthy place." I walked in with Lector hot on my heels and Rogue and Frosh on his.

The living room was was filed with red and white large cushions and a single small rocking cushion across from those. In the middle of the white cushions though, there was a wooden black coffee table with a red carpet under it. "Please have a seat." I took a seat on the largest white couch. Lector sat on the arm rester as Rogue sat beside me carrying Frosh.I looked at Wendy when she passed me carrying more books. She looked like she was having a harder time carrying those stack of books then the other ones like before.

"Who is that White Exceed with the girl;Wendy?" I looked down at Lector when he poked my arm. He seemed to have an interest in Carly that I hadn't seen in his eyes since,well actually since never. So, I told him.

"Carly."

"It's Carla!" Lector and I jumped lightly when I heard her screech, flying past us,chasing after Wendy. "Get it right!" She looked back at us with Devil-like-presence around her that seemed to get dark and more evil.

"Well seemed like you got your answer." I whispered to Lector, chuckling lightly when his cheeks went red.I knew Lector for most of my life and I'v never seen his cheeks heat up that fast and his eyes advert away from mine. It was funny.

The creepy guy sat on the rocking chair. He sat straight and had his foot over his left. He then smiled at us again before calling Wendy and Carla over."Wendy,dear,please come you too,Carla." They peaked their heads from behind a wall. "Yes,you." He gestured at them. Wendy timidly walked over to us.

"I didn't finish stacking the books, ." She said. The creepy guy said it was fine and told her to sit back down and relax for a little.

"Okay,lets get down to business." Wendy and Carla nodded,along with Rogue.I just shrugged my shoulders and agreed along with them. "I asked specifically for someone like you three-erm," He coughed when I glared at him. "Six I mean,dearly sorry," He fixed himself. "Because I need you six to get something from afar that I can not get and take time off for." He got serious for a moment until he said,"Even though Wendy was not who I was hoping for,she will do." I glared at the man when I heard Wendy shift uncomfortably in her seat. "You two though.." He ignored my glare. "Are perfect for the job." He grinned.

"Not what you were hoping for?" We all flicked our necks towards Carla who mocked him. She held anger in her eyes as Wendy held her her against her small body. The more I took noticed of Wendy,she was pretty cute in her own flat chested way.I was knocked out my thoughts when I heard Carla ask a little more demanding. "What does that mean?" I smirked as she thought she was all tough and big-acting-somewhat like me. But I_ know_ I was all tough and big.

"Carla,let him finish." I heard Wendy's soft and gentle voice flow throughout the living room. It made me get goosebumps run through out my entire body. She looked up at creepy guy who didnt look so happy, so she apologized for Carla.

"It's fine,Dear." Just hearing him call Wendy "Dear" boiled my blood and made my eye slightly twitch.I'm not sure why,but it just completely ticked me off. Maybe because his voice sounded...whats that word...so proper! Thats the word. "Anyways,I want you six to get a small box that has seashells all over it. The box is held in the very back and dark corner of the forest. It is hidden in or near a small wooden cabin." He pulled out a little tag of white paper from his top hat. "This is the towns name and would be too dangerous to give you the cabins address." He handed Rogue the paper,who gratefully took it and stuffed it in his jacket. "I want you six to leave immediately tomorrow. The woods also has bandits after the box,so I want to make sure you six get there first." He said with darkened eyes and his face expression serious.I noticed that Rogue was listening closely since he was leaning in and his body kept on twitching-his body did that often.

"Of course!" I heard Wendy.I looked towards her to see her standing proudly with a fist. "I can do this!" A smile danced across her face. We all stared at her now,and she noticed this by saying,"Oh...hehe," she nervously giggled and sat down. "Sorry."

"It's okay,Wendy." The man chuckled lightly. "I'm glad your agreeing to this and not backing down like the other three before you."

"Other three?" Rogue and I asked at the same time,causing us to look at each other quickly before looking back at the creepy guy.

"Oh," laughed lightly,waving his hand. It made him look even more creepier then he already was. "It's just these mages who didn't agree." He smiled.I heard Carla scoff lightly,just like Lector. "Well do you four agree?" He looked at my team who agreed, so I agreed.I wasn't going to be one of those punks who backed down. "Great!" He grinned.

"What about the money?" Carla Questioned, who stood on the black coffee table with her long white tail swirling around.

"Oh!" He gasped. "I almost forgot!" He laughed. "Each of you,including the exceeds," I saw Carla's ears perk up. "Will get 700,000 jewels."

I nearly choked on air.700,000 jewels just for some stupid box?!

"That seems good enough." Carla then turned to us. "I will talk to you four when we meet again." She looked at me and Lector only though, glaring daggers into us. "Are you done, ?" She turned to face the guy who nodded. "Okay then," She jumped off the coffee table. "Lets go,Wendy,we gotta go tell Mirjane and pack up." Wendy stood up, My team got off our butts as well.

"Do you need any more help?" I looked back at Wendy who was talking to the creepy guy . "No thank you,Darling." He smiled down at her as she nervously nodded,walking back to the door just like my team. But, the guy got to the door first and opened it,pretty much telling us _to hurry up and get out my house._

"Its getting late," He said. "You six should get going now."

"Yes,Thank you." Rogue kindly said,like his usual self would,as we walked out the door. "Goodbye now." Rogue let Frosch rest upon his shoulders as Lector walked beside me.

"Peace." Was the only thing I said. Even though Wendy and Carla walked out last,they were somehow ahead of us. But not by much and Wendy walked fast and uneasily,like my staring was burning through her back and she could feel it. Her blue hair swayed around her as the wind seemed to pick up. Carla kept on taking glances back at us,then whispered in Wendy's ear.

What a couple of weirdos.

_At(In)the Train_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

I nervously sat with Carla. It was just her and I,but it was because _they_ were right beside us on the other seats.I felt the two of the Dragon Slayers watching us. Sting and Rogue that is. They were talking about me and I was desperately trying to pay more mind to Carla.

"Are you even listening to me?" I looked down at Carla as her eyes glazed through mine. "That male cat keeps staring at me!" She angrily stomped her paw on the table as she huffed and puffed. "I don't want some other male cat trying to offer me damn fish!" She swore.I only laughed at her was so cute when she was angry.

"Well," I started,leaning on my palm on the shaky table. "He must think your cute!" I saw her cheeks flushed and her eyes went only wider. She huffed again and rolled her eyes.

"That does not mean he has to stalk me." She mumbled.I laughed at her again. "It's not funny." She whined,acted like a child.

"Oui,Wendy." I looked beside me too see Sting waving me over to him and Rogue,and they're two exceeds.I stared confusingly at was cute. No, he was hot. Lucy and Erza also told me told me to keep it a secret,and I did, But i never agreed with them. That would be embarassing. "Just get over here." I looked at Carla who only shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I need to talk to them anyways." She flew over to thier table and glared right at Lector and Sting.I sigh and quickly get off my seat and sit beside Rogue. He seemed less...mean?I don't know,but he seemed less scary then Sting.

The main reason I didnt want to sit beside Sting was because, even though he was hot, he just kept on staring at me and it made me feel very uneasy. Sure he was a hottie,but I really didnt want him staring at me.

"Hey." Rogue said to me.I smiled up at him.

"Hi." I felt my cheeks get warm and my insides get all warm and fuzzy,too.I can feel butterfleis twirling about in my stomach like there was a party-but like a FairyTail kind of party.

"You looked lonely," I looked up at Sting after Carla decided to let me carry her small body. "So I thouht it would be bettrer if you came here and not look like a loner with your cat." Carla hissed at him as I gave him a glare.

"I'm not a loner." I stated. "And Carla is not just some cat,she's my friend." I said. "Like your cat is your friend." I smiled lightly at him,knowing I cought his tongue. He didn't reply.

"Uhum." Carla coughed into he paw,catching everyone's attention."Since we will be a team from tommrow and till who knows when,there's a few things you need to know," She looked at Sting directly in the eyes.

"Why you looking at me only?" He yelped.I laughed at him,but it was quiet and not very long.

"Because your a troublemaker." Carla didn't like it when I took missions with any guy. And well,I guess she really doesn't like it when I have to take it with two guys from Sabertooth.

"Whatever."

"Don't be so rude,Sting." I jumped lightly from Rogues raspy and cold,hard voice."Let her talk." I looked up at him while he slightly smirked,but it quickly disappeared.I couldn't even feel anything sweep past me like it usually did when I saw any guy smirk.

"Thank you,Rogue."

"Frosch thanks Rogue too." I looked at the other side of the table to see a green exceed with a pink frog suit on.I squealed like a little girl I am and quickly dropped Carla on the table,grabbing the so called Frosch and hugging her.

"Your so cuuuuuuute!" I hugged her against my cheek,smiling like a goof.I couldn't help it! She was just so kawaii, that i had to hug her. And she hugged me back, too. She was warm.

I quickly let her go when I heard a few chuckles.I looked at Carla,who was frowning at me. I felt bad.I never hugged Carla like I did to Frosch for a while.I smiled at her,ignoring the chuckling from Sting and Rogue.I grabbed Carla and hugged her too.I felt like I was hugging two kawaii teddy bears.

I put them back down on the table. Frosch looked a little dizzy,but was overtaken by a large smile. She was smiling at me with her pink cheeks as bright as Cherry Blossoms. Carla just rolled her eyes(but i know she liked the hug.) and was about to tell everybody what she has been dying to tell. But, i couldnt help but notice that Lector, who was Stings Exceed,looked a little down.

"Do you want a hug too?" I smiled at him. His cheeks heated up and shook his head.I gently grabbed his smaller body and pulled him into me,hugging gently."You cute too,Lector." I wasn't lying though. He was pretty cute. All the exceeds I'v seen are . Even Lily is.

I put him back down and he just stared up at me like he wanted more. But he quickly shook his head and went back over to Sting,Before taking a quick glance at Carla.

"Don't I get a hug?" I heard Sting ask as he smirked at me.I let my cheeks heat up and my eyes advert from him.

"Rules for traveling with Wendy And I," Carla quickly glared at Sting once again since he broke one of the rules he didn't know."No touchy,no talking about us,don't pop our space bubble, don't get close as to 5 feet from us,and don't ever touch our stuff." Carla finished her small rule list."Clear?" She nodded,Sting rolling his perfect sky blue eyes.

"Clear as ice." He said, turning green.I laughed lightly.I looked up at Rogue to see him slightly green and pale,but was still emotionless like he usually looked.I bet he looks better with a smile.

"I can help." I said. They looked at me. They noticed I wasn't green like them and they nodded.I healed Rogue first since he was closer to me. He thanked me and said he owed me a debt,that I quickly denied. After his I did Sting, which was a little harder since I had to Bend over the table and try to be balanced over it. once I accomplished what I needed to do, I went to seat myself back on the comfy cushion on the train.

We talked for a little while. Carla wasn't really into Our conversations so she started talking to Frosch then Lector joined them soon after. Sting ,Rogue and I didn't talk about much,but we did talk about how far and long the journey will take. Sting didn't seem to have cared very much and changed the topic not even a second before Rogue could finish his last word about the Journey.

"You'll like it,the journey that is," Sting smirked at me."It'll

be the best mission you ever went on your life-cause you know,I'm the best at what I need to do." He complimented himself.I laughed at how cocky yet hot he looked.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,like Carla thought it would.

A/N-I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-What a team.

_At train Station_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

"Ah,I found them." I walked in the train with Carla. We had on our small brown leather book bags.I packed just a few important things. Like a blanket, toothbrush and toothpaste, a few dresses, my brush, some money, and a book to read just incase. I also had a map that Mirajane gave me.

Carla had told Mirajane every thing. About how we got there,and what happeend,to when we left and said our first goodbyes to the Sabertooth Twin Dragon slayers, Rogue and Sting, and of course Lector and Frosch. Mirajane was actually surprised.

"Hey,shorty." I felt a tick mark grow on my head. Sting. Of course he had to call me short. Its only because he's older then me! So its not fair. But I only smile at him, and say,

"Hey, Sting." I sit beside Rogue once again. His black, midnight hair blocks his face from my view, so I can't see his pure red eyes."Hello, Rogue." I say. He looks down at me as I smile up at him. He only nods a hello and looks back out the window, his bag on his lap.

"Fro says Hi!" Frosch, who was standing on the table, ran up to me, hugging my chest. I smiled gently and hugged her back.

"Hey,Frosch." I giggle.I place her back on the table.I waved hi to Lector,who was busy already arguing with Carla. But he seemed to notice and have enough time to smile and wave back.

"The ride is only a couple hours." I heard Rogue say. I nodded. I can feel the train start to get ready and move. I heard Sting already groan, glaring at no one in reminded me of Natsu whenever he doesn't have the spell I put on him.

"Hey," I looked up at Rogue who said that. His eyes looked lifeless, but they somehow made me feel safe. "Can you do that spell on us again?"

"Yea!" Sting suddenly shot up."So we won't feel sick!" He grinned. I smiled gently at the both of them.

"Of course!" I quickly put Troria on the both of them. "There,that should fix it." I rested my hands on my lap. Carla stood in front of me, blocking Sting and Lector from my sight.

"You shouldn't be wasting your magic energy on him," She gestured to Sting.

"Hey!" Sting yelped, effected by her insult.

"But," I smiled lightly. "Do you really want to hear complaints and groaning?I don't." Another hey was yelped from Sting. I heard Rogue chuckle lightly when Frosch agreed with me while Carla thought.

"Hm,true." We laughed at Sting who complained about why he was the one getting picked on. "Oh,shush and stop not proper to act like that in public." Carla said. She ignored Stings glare and went back to talking to Lector.

They looked cute looked a little calmer, but still had her stank face.

_At the town_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

We walked around the small, quiet was filled with small, wooden houses with some stores here and there. The people were friendly and caring, helping those in need that needed it.

I smiled lightly.

"Where are we staying at?" I asked Rogue. We were walking in a horizontal line, me in the middle of Rogue and Sting. Frosch walking beside Rogue while Lector and Carla walked along side with Sting.

"When we get into the nightfall has come we sleep there where we were looking." Rogue said.

"But...all I see is houses and stores...no trees anywhere." I whispered. He heard it though. But he jut ignored me and kept looking ahead. His pace was even and steady. Each step he took went along with Stings and mine.

"Excuse me," we stood in front of a cute old couple. They were standing behind their brown, small gate in front of their small house."May you tell us Where is the closest forest around here?" Rogue asked kindly. The old woman with curly white hair smiled at us. But the old man looked suspicious.

"Of course,Sweetie," I felt a low giggle escape my throat. It was a little funny hearing someone call an emotionless-face-expression-Mage, Sweetie."The closest one is seven miles from here." She smiled. But it quickly disappeared. "But,be warned!They are rumors that bandits and creatures are attacking in there,killing anybody who enters." She frowned.

"Thank you,Mrs." Rogue said, turning to leave. But the old man quickly spoke up before Sting and I turned, too. "We'll make sure to keep a look out."

"Why are two grown men walking around with such a young girl?" I can feel a dark aura form around Sting and Rogue. I chuckle lightly,getting the thought of Sting and Rogue kidnapping me for no reason out my head.

"No,no,no," I shook my head and waved my hands. "They're my big brothers." I said. I felt the aura around Sting get stronger. But it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Ah,Sorry." The man went back to racking the leaves. We left them quickly before anything else was asked. When we were out of ear shot, Sting bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny now, Sting?" Asked Rogue, with a eyebrow raised highly. Sting stopped laughing loudly and sighed with a smile.

He looked at me then pointed at himself."Me?Her sister?Hahahaha!" He laughed out again. I don't understand what's so funny...

"Hm." Was the only thing Rogue said.

Carla ignored him and began to talk to Lector again. Those two sure are getting along...

"Frosch wants to walk by Wendy." I looked down at her and smiled. We kept on walking for a few. We passed a couple of groups of elderly woman, who eyed Sting and Rogue. And for some reason, it rose the anger inside me.

*A few hours later.*

_Stings P.O.V_

I slapped my hand on my stomach, ignoring the loud echo that danced through out the path and empty meadow. We're walking in the middle of no where and we hadn't even stopped to eat. I'm fucking starving and my stomach is about devour itself if we don't stop to eat soon.

"Are we close to the village?" There is suppose to be a small village a few miles in front of the Forest we need to be in. "I'm fucking starving over here." I groaned.

"Yes,now shut up and stop complaining." Wendy's stupid cat hissed at me. I glared down at her, who was looking back at me from where she was walking with Lector and Frosch.

I heard Wendy sigh. I looked at her. She was walking in the middle of Rogue and I. I'm actually glad she isn't the type to punch me in the face if I teased her too much. She'll just stand there blushing like a idiot and twiddling with her thumbs and shifting her feet. Once in while she'll yell at me but then suddenly began to laugh. She was cute. I'm not going to lie about that.

"I see it!" I noticed I was staring at Wendy longer then I expected because I saw her point ahead, and right when I was going to turn my head to see what she was pointing at, I walked straight into a tree. "Ah!Are you okay!" I heard Carla laughing her head off as I moved back from the tree, rubbing my nose that began to slightly bleed.

I groaned. "Stupid tree!" I kicked it angrily.

"It's not the trees fault." Rogue sighed, but chuckled lightly. I glared at him, then back at the tree.

"What ever." I cursed at the tree once more before walking ahead.

"Wait up!" I saw what Wendy was pointing at before I had hit that stupid tree. The village was a little blurry from back here, but bright red lights could be seen. A few fireworks in the sky's too.

"A festival!" I grinned. "That means more food." I licked my lips hungrily.

"Disgusting." I heard Carla mutter. What was disgusting? I seriously don't understand female cats. Or females,period.

"Sting!" I felt my arm get pulled back. I stopped walking and turned around to see Wendy with her brown orbs larger then normal. Her face held worry.

Whats her problem?

"Here!" She grinned. All the worry was washed away when she held a tissue. "I have extra in my bag." She wiggled the tissue in front of my eyes. My hand, which was still covering my bloody nose, stayed there as my other took the tissue. I turned away ,not facing Wendy and wiped the blood off my nose, that was slowly trailing down to my lips. I turned to look back at Wendy, who held another one. Can she fucking read minds?

"Here," Rogue was now walking ahead of Wendy and I with the exceeds. "For your hand." We walked side by side behind them as I wiped my hands with the other tissue. I threw the tissues into the field.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Wendy looked up at me as I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. A smile formed on her face as her eyes light up.

"Your welcome." We got into the village. And I was right, of course, that there was a festival. The people played small games and saw random couples swallowing each other.

"Mm.." We, all at the same time, smelled the air. We, Wendy, Rogue and I, looked at each other surprised.

"It smells good!" Wendy said, skipping away into the crowd with Carla quickly flying after her, yelling at her not to randomly skip off into a crowd of strangers.

"Wait up,Shortie!" I yelled after her, following her into the crowd of crazy, dancing people. I can hear Lectors wings flapping behind me and Rogues heavy shoes pounding the concrete.

"Huh?" I ran right into Wendy's back, but then felt another body crash into my head and back.

"What the hell." I hissed. I felt Wendy's smaller body move away from mine and she turned around to face me. I felt the other body behind mine move away too. I tuned around to be face to face with Rogue.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." I tuned to look back at Wendy's round, child-like face while huge brown eyes stared into mine and she just frowned. "Eh?Whats wrong?"

"Yea." Rogue suddenly stood beside me with Frosch in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She breathed in. "I didn't mean to stop all of asudden. It's just that the restaurant over there smells good." She pointed to the small restaurant by a few other small stores. "C...can we eat there?"

"Of course." Rogue answered before I could even open my mouth. "Let's go." He walked ahead of me with Wendy grinning like a idiot and following him.

But for some odd reason, I can feel the anger inside me Rogue walking around with Wendy just, for an odd reason again, pissed me off.I just wanted to grab Wendy and hold her in my arms. I don't know it was because she was just so cute?Or maybe because she was a dragon slayer like me?But that would mean I would be like that with Rogue-and I'm not.

"What's wrong,Sting?" I looked down at Lector that was by my side without Carla by him.I just shook my head and followed Wendy and Rogue.

We got to the restaurant and walked very much people where inside,which was good in my opinion,and it was filled with soft,calm stood in front of the female hostess with blue hair and bright violet smiled at us.

"Hello!How many?" She asked with a large ass smile pasted on her face.

"6." I nodded and grabbed five menus and a kids followed her to the back of the restaurant.

"Table or booth?" She and Wendy looked up at me.I shrugged my shoulders,not really caring.

"A booth,please." Carla said out of no hostess nodded and walked us to a large blue booth. "Thank you." We sat down.

Wendy sat by the large window,Me beside her(I sneaked in between her and Rogue).Carla sat on her lap,her scolding expression never leaving and Frosch in front of us while Lector on the edge of the cushion beside me.

"Here's your waiter would be out in a few." The hostess left us.I looked down at the menu that was huge.I shook my place must be expensive. But I'm not holding back if someone is paying for me.

"I...I got a kids menu..." I looked down at a sulking large brown eyed stared into the kids paper menu with crayons beside it.

I heard Rogue chuckle was looking at Wendy,too.I nervously looked back down at my own menu before anyone noticed I was staring down at Wendy,again.

"Hello!" We all quickly looked up to the end of the table to see a blondie with short hair and green eyes.I smirked up at her and waved a hello. "I'm Stella and I'll be your waitress for today." She smiled down at us once again. "What would you all like to drink?" She asked.

"Cola." I demanded,leaning back to finally feel relaxation flow within me.

"A water please." Rogue asked kindly.

"Apple juice please!" Wendy grinned happily.I chuckled lightly at her complaining about a kids menu,but now she wants a juice.

"Water." Carla crossed her arms and looked back outside the window.

"Cola just like Sting!" Lector smiled up at the waitress, ,was it Stell or Stella?I think it was Stella.

"Fro wants orange juice!" Frosch grins,while standing beside Rogue.

"Of course I'll be out with your drinks!" Stella left us.I looked down at my menu to find out what I want to eat.

_After eating_

*Rogues P.O.V*

We walked out the restaurant with our stomachs completely ,sadly,had paid for all of us.I,of course,tried to resist her from paying so I could pay,but Sting,somehow,convinced her to just do it.

"Fro thanks Wendy again for the yummy food!" I heard Frosch say with her pink Frog costume had a small stain of gravy.

"Yes,thanks." Lector said.I heard Wendy giggle.

"No need to say thanks!" I looked down at Wendy who was smiling at the exceeds."It was my pleasure!" I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks get hot when she looked up at me with a grin.I quickly looked away before I could hit a tree like Sting had did.

"Fro thinks Rogue is blushy blushy!" Frosch ratted me out and began to teasingly tug on my pants.

"Hmm?" I looked over to my side to suddenly see Sting smirking up at me. "You are..." He wiggled his eyebrows,nudging my arm as he did so.I rolled my shoulders,my arm moving away from him.I quickly looked ahead again,ignoring Stings elbow nudging against my clothed arm again.

And this is why I don't show my emotions.

"Aw!" Wendy glared at Sting."Leave him alone!Your embarrassing him!" She giggled as I mentally thanked her.

"But I never seen him like this!" He poked my cheek,leaving me to lowly give out a groan.

"Sting!"

"Oh,scream my name louder,Baby!" I suddenly saw a blur of white attack Stings face. "Ah!Get her off me!" I suddenly began to laugh,ignoring the villagers strange stares as they stopped and watched as Carla clawed Stings face.

"Carla!" Wendy immanently pulled Carla off Stings face.I watched,my laughter dying down,as Carla tried to escape Wendy's strong grip and Sting complaining about how viscous Carla was.

"Sting!Are you alright?!" Lector quickly fluttered up to Stings face,staring straight at had,somehow,made it out the village and in the woods where the moon shined through the trees,making a path for us.

"Yea,yea," Sting shoed it off,actin as if he never screamed like a girl. "I'm fine." He glared at Carla as she glared right back at suddenly stopped when Wendy put down Carla and took off her bag.

"I brought my First Aid kit,lucky you,Sting!" She smiled up at him as she bent down on her knees and took out her small First Aid beautiful blue hair was pulled back into a messy bun,leaving her bangs to cover her face,leaving Sting enough time to hide the blush he began to form.

I smirked at him.I wasn't the only one blushing about Wendy...

I quickly went back to my emotionless expression.

"Thanks." Wendy had grabbed a few band aids along with a small napkin dunked in alcohol that was a small,tiny bottle in the First Aid Kit. Wendy cleaned Stings face as he sat on a rock near a large,oak looked bothered,but didn't push her away like I thought he would and say,"I can do it myself."

"Wendy sure is nice,don't you agree,Rogue?" I looked down at Frosch,who was standing near me with Carla and Lector,who had said that.I nodded.

"Well,I think we should sleep here for just tonight." I said,looking at the dark sky with not very much stars was out,but it was better for I didn't have to worry for too much light.

"Right." Wendy,done putting a whole bunch of band-aids on Stings face,nodded in agreement and began to take out her sleeping bag.

"You didn't bring a tent?" I asked when I noticed she just simply laid out her sleeping bag besides Carla's on the hard grass.

"Oh, ,I didn't have one."

I nodded my head,hating my own i said it anyways.

"You can sleep in mine.I have enough room." I had already properly put up my tent.I moved away the clothed doors to show her I wasn't lying.

"Are you sure?" I can feel a dark aura beside was probably Sting again,so I ignored it.

"Yes." I said,taking off my cape and the annoying skirt that I can't seem to sleep in.I,of course,left my shirt and pants on.

"Well if you insist..." She picked up her sleeping bag.I had already had my stuff inside,so I let her in.

"Then I shall just sleep beside you,Wendy." I watched as Carla began to fold up her sleeping bag and put it in Wendy's bag."Thanks,Rogue." It seemed that she trusted 's good,right?

I crawled in my tent after I nodded a goodnight to Sting,who nodded back and went in his with Lector.I saw Wendy in her sleeping bag already,a thin blanket over her and Carla and her brown bag beside them.I nervously laid in my black sleeping bag.I can hear her small breathing,gently making a cloud of smoke come out her mouth.I turned around to face the wall of the tent.

"Goodnight,Rogue." I felt my cheeks suddenly get hot again,and I guess Frosch,who sneaked in between my arms,noticed and giggled.

"Goodnight,Wendy." I mumbled out,gently,I bet not even loudly enough for Wendy to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah!THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUUCH! :3

OKAY,LETS GET STARTED ON THIS CHAPTER!

AND BEFORE I FORGET,

I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own my story line!

Chapter 4:Let's fight!

_Still in woods_

*Rogue's P.O.V*

"Ahh..." I held tighter onto Frosch, snuggling my face into her soft fur. It smelled of sweet, strawberry candy;that kind of smell that it stings your nose, but you can actually taste it.

"Oh~Rogue~!" I stirred a little, holding tighter onto Frosch. I can feel her arms began to curl up again my chest. "Damn it, Rogue wake the fuck up!" I opened my eyes quickly to only see a patch of blue.

"Ah!" I yelped, letting go of Wendy. She had woken up too, staring up at me with cheeks red.

"I-I'm so sorry!I..I didn't mean to!" She backed away from me, hitting Sting that was in front of my tent for some odd reason. "Eh?Sorry Sting!" I got out the tent to see Sting on the floor laughing while Wendy was up, saying sorry multiple times.

Carla was calmly sitting on a rock, staring at everything that was happening with Frosch and Lector. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I stopped Wendy from saying sorry.

"Wendy, it's alright," I said, feeling disgusted for not brushing my teeth yet. "I should be saying sorry for Erm..." I coughed into my fist. "Cuddling with you. I thought you were Frosch." I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"It's...okay." I watched as she patted down her dress and her hair that was looked back up at me with a smile. "I'll be on,Carla." She went into the tent, pulling out her bag after a full minute.

"You ditching us?" I heard Sting ask, folding up his dark, midnight, blue tent. He put it in his bag, then pulling out his tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Of course not!" Wendy barked. She held her toothbrush and tooth paste In her hands, too. "There's a waterfall not too I'm going there to brush my teeth." She said, turning.

"How do ya know?" Asked Sting, raising an eyebrow. I quickly went into my tent and began to fold up my sleeping bag.

"I can hear the waterfall." I heard Wendy say calmly.

"Hm." I heard Sting say. I got all my stuff ready, putting on my bag."Ah,you're done!" He smiled at me. I nod at him. "Well let's start going then!" He began to march off with Lector.

"Yea." Wendy tiredly yawned into her hand. I walked beside her, ducking tree branches and disgusting spider webs. I can shiver just thinking of getting caught In a spider web.

Disgusting things that they are...

"We're almost there." Wendy grinned. I nod at her as Sting walks even faster. Either he gotta use the bathroom or he just wants to hurry up and find this cabin.

"Huh?" Sting suddenly stopped, causing me and Wendy to stop, too. "You smell that?" He asked, looking around.

"Yea."

"Eh?Whats wrong?" Carla asked Wendy who too began to look around with Sting and Me.

"Uff!" We all turned around to see a few men in complete black, fall in front of us. But they quickly got up and stood in a fighting stance. "Get out of our forest!"

Our?

"Pfft," I heard Sting already took off his bag,leaving it lean against a tree. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one!" He smirked.

"Wha?" Wendy quickly put down Carla. "We're not doing anything wrong." She glared. But one of the men in front of us blew her off, firing something black from his hand.

"Wendy!" Carla yelped as I quickly grabbed onto her arm before she can fly back any further. Wendy looked back up at the men. She then looked back down at herself, but saw no blood.

"T..thanks."

"Hey," I saw Sting sending a death glare directly at the man who shot Wendy. "No one hurts my nakama!" He shot one of them with his light powers, sending one of them to fly back.

"Nakama...?" Wendy asked gently to herself as she got off me. She stood up straightly.

"Frosch, stay back." I looked down at her as she nods, standing behind Lector who was currently cheering on Sting.

"Shadow Dragons Slash!"

*Wendy's P.O.V*

In complete amazement, I stared at Rogue's power. I had seen it only a few times, in the Grand Magic Games, but never close up...

Shaking my head to get my mind back on track, I get ready to use my Sky Dragons Claw. I was able to hit one of the men, hitting the tree. I don't really like hurting people, because I don't like getting hurt.

"Sting, Behind you!" I yell out to Sting, who just finished beating the guy almost to death with his magic. Surprisingly, more mages in black appeared.

He turned and punched the guy right in the jaw with his fist engulfed in bright light.

"Wendy pay attention!" I turn around to see two men firing arrows at me. I quickly dodge them, hitting my back against Rogue's.

We looked at each, nodded, used our Dragon Slayer magic on the people in front of us.

"Shadow Dragons Fang!"

"Sky Drill!" I spread out my arms and let the strong wind hit most of the men.

"Uf!" Sting bumped right into me! I fell right on top of my arm, rolling away a little and hitting a tree that was close by. I weakly smiled at The Exceeds that were near by and watching. Carla quickly running over to me. "I'm fine!" I smile and weakly got up, feeling my right arm get numb.

Sting was quickly punched in the face,along with Rogue. I was about to get ready to use Sky Dragons Roar on the men punching them, but I felt something steaming hot hit my side, making me fly back.

All this just to brush our teeth...

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" I was just about to be jumped on by some men, getting ready to beat the heck out of me, or maybe even worse...But Rogue's roar blew them away like leaves.I quickly got up.

Sting had scratches all over him again,dirt on his face and his looked pretty cute...

Kya! What am I thinking?! He's Sting! And we are in a middle of a fight!

"Looks like we finished those bastards off." Sting grinned happily. I felt Carla's and the other Exceeds presence. So I turn to face them.

"Rogue,are you alright?" Frosch, who cutely had large bubbles of tears caught on the edges of her eyes, jumped up onto Rogue, hugging him tightly.

"Sting!" Lector grinned up at Sting. "Great job like always!" I think it's so cute how Lector admires Sting so much.

"Wendy!" I wince lightly from Carla's scolding stare. "Dozing off again! I always tell you to pay attention when your fighting!" But her angry eyes soon softened, making my dense body relax. "Ah," She shook her head. "Are you okay?" She worriedly asked, looking over my dirty body.

My dress's strap was already broken, hanging off my shoulders. A little small tear near the bottom, too. But besides that, it was just filled with dirt and fresh mud.

"Yes..." I smile gently down at her concern expression.

"Are you sure?" Sting and Rogue quickly took a step in front of me, examining my filthy body.

"I kinda ran into you pretty hard,"

"Then you hit the tree." Rogue took ahold of my right arm, looking it over. It was already black and blue, but it wasn't really swollen.

"Yea, yea!" I shoed them off, backing away a little. They were just so close to me. It made my heart beat fast and my breath get stuck in my throat. "Thanks for being concern, though." I smile.

Rogue shakes his head, once again grabbing ahold of my, not by much, bruised arm.

"Where's your kit?" He asked. But his voice held emotion. It held worry and concern, yet soft and loving.

"I...In the bag..." I whispered. "But really it's fine! It's only a small bruise!" He looks up at me, not satisfied. I sigh, letting him sit me down on a nearby rock.

"Here." Carla handed Rogue the kit.

Rogue wrapped bandage around my weak arm, tapping it lightly before getting up and closing the kit. "It should feel maybe a little better later."

"He's not the best at bandaging." Sting laughed. I giggled at him when I stood up, grabbing my bag and putting the kit inside. I put on the book bag. I held my tooth brush and tooth paste on my hand.

"Well, let's go!" I thanked Rogue while we walked to the water fall. We ducked tree branches and jumped over logs. But after a little bit, we got to a clearing.

In front of our eyes, was a small water fall with a large round hole filled in the ground with steamy water. The waterfall and hole was surrounded by different sized rocks. A million of different colored flowers danced in the gentle wind.

"we're brushing our teeth in here?" Asked Sting, touching the water gently. "It's...so..." He shrugged.

"Well my mouth tastes disgusting, so move," Rogue brushed past Sting. "Please." Sting took off his book bag along with Rogue after he made some room for him.

"Come one, shortie." I quickly bend beside Sting.

"Blew!" I stick out my tongue at him. Even though Sting was a little cocky sometimes, and seem to tease me, he made me feel happy and safe. "I'm only short because I'm younger then you!"

After we brushed our teeth in the water hole,we began to wash the dirt off our Sting had to take off the band aids on his face first.

"Damn." Rogue chuckled after wetting his face and looking at Stings scratched face. I felt my heart suddenly stop. Rogue's face was soaked with water, droplets glistening from the suns sun rays, traveled down his face, dripping down from his chin. He looked...looked...

"What?" Rogue noticed me staring at him. I blushed and shook my head, quickly wetting my face with water.I scrubbed my face with my hands, then stopped. I looked up again.

"Aww.." Sting poked my arm(the one that wasn't bruised.), staring deeply into my eyes.

"W..what?" I whimpered. His face was soaked, too. "Why did you say aww?" I ask again.

"Pedophile..." I heard Carla say.

Pedophile? What is that?

"Nothing." Sting smile, his cheeks extremely red. We all stood up, letting the sun dry our faces. "Now let's start looking for this stupid cabin." He said, stretching and putting on his book bag.

"Yes!" Lector cheered.

"I'm hungry." I tried to get what Carla said out of my head. I don't know what a Pedophile is...is that a good thing? Is that a person? Is that magic?

"Same." Rogue walked beside me with Sting on the other side. "Hmm." Rogue yawned once again.

"Fro wants to tell Wendy something..." I noticed Fro walking backwards in front of me. I gesture her to tell me. "I think Lector and Carla like each other.." She almost whispered. Rogue and Sting laughed as I gasped, looking behind me to see them laughing and talking like they were the only exceeds in the world.

I smile. "Awe." I giggle. But they don't seem to notice and keep talking, smiling like fools.

"I doubt Lector likes a cat like her." I glare up at Sting. He notices this and his eyes went wide. "Um..." I raise an eye brow at him.

"What?" I ask innocently. His cheeks heat up. But he grew a perverted smile on his face, his eyes lowering down at me.

"Your dress..."

I look down at my dress to see only my small, barely developed chest.

"Ah!" I screech.

"What did you do?" I heard Carla and Rogue ask. Frosch scatters away into Rogues arm quickly.

"I didn't do anything!" Sting rose up his arms, defending himself. I quickly covered my chest, walking ahead of everybody. "I was just telling her to fix her dress."

"I...I'll be back!" I yell at them as I duck behind a few , I take off my book bag and began to take out one of my dresses. It was one that I hadn't wore in a while.

Putting on the dress after I took off the ripped one and tucking it to the bottom of the bag, that I noticed I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Eh?" I wipe away the tears. I didn't even notice that I was even crying. It's not like I meant too. It just...I don't know, appeared!

"You okay?" I look down at see Carla. She looked concern and worried, her eyes tracing over my body. "Did that Sting guy touch you at all?" I violently shook my head.

"No. He wasn't lying, Carla." I put on my book bag and smiled. "It was just my dress."

"Hmm..." She nodded and we walked back to Rogue and Sting. "Back." She mumbled. Sting and Rogue were standing were must of the sun rays were able to get through all the trees. They were talking and just smiling. It made me smile.

"Oh, hey Wens!"

"Wens?" I ask. Sting nodded with a large smile. Rogue only shook his head, nodding and walking ahead with Frosch. "Is that my new nick name?" I ask as I stand beside Sting, walking by his side.

He was so much taller then me. And he had a warm aura around him, making me feel warm and fuzzy in the inside. Then his revealing style of clothes made it hard for me to stare directly into his eyes. Even though his eyes are a very beautiful blue.

"Yup." He said, avoiding a tree branch that fell to the floor. "You don't like it?" He looked down at me. And before I could even answer, he said, " I can just keep calling you shortie." He grinned.

"No!" I yelp. He jumped a little, surprised from my quick outburst. "I like Wens..." I looked down, watching the path and my feet. "Thanks." I smile up at Sting. He was staring at me again.

I don't think he knows that I can feel him staring at me. Like at the time at the restaurant. He was staring at me. I didn't say anything because...because...well I don't know.

*Three hours later.*

_Sting's P.O.V_

I suddenly stopped when I found out that Wendy fell face first into the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla quickly ran up to Wendy. Rogue and Frosch turned around, looking back at Wendy's body that kept still. "Wendy!" I quickly bent down beside Carla who was worriedly shaking Wendy's arms that laid in front of her.

"What the hell...?" Rogue whispered lightly. I quickly flipped over Wendy so her face wouldn't be in the dirt. "She must have fainted from the heat." I saw large bullets of sweat running down Wendy's face. She looked cute sleeping peacefully like this... Even with the small dirt surrounding her eyes and some on her cheek.

I sigh, wiping away the dirt with my thumb. I quickly pick her up, carrying her bridal style in my arms. I look down at Carla, who surprisingly didn't yell at me for touching her dear Wendy.

I heard Rogue mumble something under his breath when I gently brushed past him, trying to get Wendy out of the sun and into the cave of trees.

"Fro thinks Wendy is tired." I heard Frosch say, hearing her yawn a little.

"We should be there soon..." I heard Rogue say, walking beside me.

"How do you know?" Asked Carla.

"I can sense it..." Rogue replied, looking down at Wendy. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" He asked me. I shrug, blowing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Let's hope." Right then, we heard this loud screech. "What the fuck was that!?" I yell, holding tighter onto Wendy, who wasn't up even from the loud, creepy screech.

"Fro's scared..." I looked around myself, looking for the thing that made that sound. I can feel Lector get closer to me, Carla, too.

"That must have been those creatures the elderly lady was talking about..." Rogue said, ready for an attack at any moment.

Just then, some huge ass green thing emerged from the dark shadows of the trees, screeching again. I winced, my grip on Wendy tighten even more. I watched as the creature stared down at us with his large dark green eyes. His chest full of darker green was dry and ugly, making his fur stand out more. His tail waved behind him, pointing down at his long, curvy horns. His teeth shined brightly; shaped like daggers and sharp like them, too.

"D..Damn..." I heard Carla whisper, fear over taking her expression. "It's huge..." I quickly looked back at Rogue, who was looking back at me as well.

"Get out of here, I'll handle him!" He barked, getting ready to fire one of his attacks on the ugly creature thing.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I can't just ditch my friend! I quickly looked around, trying to find a spot to leave Wendy at. But it'd to have some kind of cover, like a thick bush or something.

Right then, the creature swung his arm towards Rogue, thinking he can land a hit on him. But Rogue quickly jumped over it, landing back down on his feet.

I quickly hid Wendy, along with the exceeds behind a bush not too far away. I quickly made sure to land her gently on the bright, soft green grass.

I got to the monsters side.

"White Dragons Claw!" I yell, jumping up and blowing the light to the monsters side. He stopped moving, leaving Rogue to land multiple attacks on him. As for I, I turned around to be face to face with an other monster. But this one was smaller, almost past my height. He was also green with a shorter tail and horns. He was like a baby monster. But what really caught my attention was that he was holding Wendy's moveless body. She looked dead by the way he carried her, her arms wiggly hung freely, and so did her legs. He held her tightly into his green hands. She laid on her back, hair falling freely behind her.

"We tried to stop him!" Lector declared, poking from behind a bush with Carla, who had a bruise on her right eye, and Frosch who was shaking.

I glared at the ugly being, getting ready to fire an attack on him.

"White Dragons Punch!" I punched him right in the middle of his face. But he still didn't drop Wendy. Instead he punched me right back, making me fly right into Rogue.

"You..." I growled at the monster holding Wendy.

"How did it get ahold of her?!" Rogue yelled in a worried told, blocking off the bigger monsters tail and flipping it away (the tail that is). "I thought you were carrying her."

"Well I had to help!" I barked back. "White Dragons Roar!" I fire at the monster holding Wendy. He flew back, leaving me a chance to quickly help Rogue and the monster he was fighting. We both stood by each other's side, clenching out fist together.

I already knew what we were about to do. This monster is in deep shit now!

"Holy Shadow Dragons Slash Fang!"

And before an blink of an eye, the monster was done, making a loud 'thump.' Sound when he fall back. We jumped from the ground shaking under us. We bent over, breathing loudly. I turned to face Rogue, who was glaring at me. I only grinned at him.

"Let's go beat the hell out of the other monster." I heard him mumble lowly, looking back at the exceeds. I looked back too. Lector was cheering me on and Frosch was agreeing the whole time. Carla looked like she just shit her pants...well dress...right?

"Ehh?" We quickly shot up our heads, looking up in front of us. "Hmm.." We saw the monster holding Wendy still. But Wendy was finally waking up now. She looked...,I don't know...cute? The way she rubbed her lousy eyes with her hands curled up and yawned.

What the hell am I thinking?

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

I stared at Wendy as she woke up. I just can't believe Sting left Wendy! Knowing there was bandits and then this huge monster thing! But I guess it was just because we're friends that he wanted to help me and make sure I didn't get hurt or something. Even though we both knew I wasn't going to get hurt so easily.

"Sting...?" Was the first name that came out Wendy's mouth. She looked up at the monster. She screamed loudly, trying to get out of the monsters grip.

But that just made it hold her tighter. I glared at it, but then quickly used my last energy and piled it up. "Shadow Dragons Roar!" Without any warning, I let out my roar towards the monster.

"White Dragons Roar!" Sting also did, causing him to sweat like he sat in a train for years. He huffed and puffed, just like me.

The monster fell back, loosening it's grip on Wendy. She was about to hit the ground when I quickly ran over to her. I almost tripped a few times from my wobbly state, but I safely caught her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, placing her down on her feet. Sting and the exceeds ran up to us, being quiet though. She nearly nodded.

"What happened!?" She worriedly asked. "You guys are bleeding!" I looked down at my non-clothed arms. The monster I was fighting had threw my body to a branch and my clothes got caught on the smaller branches, ripping off. So I have no sleeves and my cape had small holes here and there. She worriedly began to take off her book bag, but I stopped her.

"It's okay." I heard Sting say. "It's only small cuts, we'll live."

"Oh, Wendy!" I saw Carla jump onto Wendy, crying. "I thought you had a coma or something!" Wendy nervously chuckled. But she hugged her back.

"Yea!" Lector agreed. "What happened?" We began to walk back to where we where going to before, ignoring the monsters and forgetting that we even fought them.

"What do you mean? I fell asleep?" We stared wide eye at Wendy. She looked around her, dodging a spider web. "What?"

"You don't Remember falling asleep?" Carla asked.

"No. Cause I didn't fall asleep. I was awake...that's why I was wondering how did I get captured." She paused for a second. "We were walking peacefully..."

"And that's when you fell face first to the ground." Sting said.

"Oh..." She looked down. "I'm so sorry." I heard her began to sniffle.

"Don't cry, Wendy." Carla snarled, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked, looking down at Wendy with concern.

"Mhm." I nod in agreement.

"I...I didn't wake up in time to help..." She looked up at us with large bubbles of tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for getting you guys hurt..." She tried to wipe away the tears.

"It's fine, Wendy." I say. I stopped walking, and for a second, with out even thinking, pulled her into me; letting her cry into my stomach. It felt...warm. Her arms wrapped around me, and she kept on crying.

"I...It's fine, really!" Sting touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her as well. "No harm done!"

"Fro agrees!It's not your fault that one of the bandits used a sleeping spell on you." It all suddenly got quiet.

"Sleeping spell?" Wendy quickly got off me, leaving my body to suddenly get cold again. "How did you know?" Wendy bent in front of Frosch.

"Yea! One of the bandits used a sleeping spell on you! He said it under his breath when he was standing by the bush Fro was at." She smiled.

I saw Stings Eye twitch slightly. But he didn't say anything and kept on taking uneasy glances at me.

"Well that explains why Wendy fell asleep." Carla said. Lector agreed with her.

"Well..." Wendy wiped away the dry tears on her cheeks. "Thank you who ever carried me..." She smiled to herself.

"No problem, Wens." Sting grinned down at her, patting her full head of blue hair. Wendy's big, brown, innocent eyes stared into mine.

"And thank you both... For trying to protect me." We walked into a opening. The sun was settling down and we still hadn't had anything to eat. And I'm starving. It's surprising Sting wasn't complaining.

"Are we going to eat soon?" I groaned lowly. But I suddenly noticed that it wasn't Sting that asked, It was Wendy.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"Maybe there's a lake were we could get fish!" Frosch jumped in, her hyper and childish voice filling in the cold air.

We walked in a meadow filled surrounded but nothing but trees in the back and more meadow in the front. The sky ahead of us was a beautiful purple and pink, making the sun look like a huge peach.

"Can you hear the water?" Sting laughed lightly as he poked Wendy. She glared at him. But his cheeks only flushed a bright red and only smiled even more.

"No. There's not one close by..." She sighed, letting her back hunch and her arms swing around lazily. "I hope we find food soon, though." She sighed once again. I nod along in agreement.

After a hour or so,we all stopped walking and stopped to listen to what was around us. I could've swore I heard a growl.

"Ugh, let's hope it's not more of those monsters." Groaned Sting.

"Agree." Lector said.

"It's just a bear." Carla rolled her eyes. "Let's continue walking." She walked ahead of us with Wendy by her side. So, so we didn't get left behind, quickly walked up beside them. Sting was beside Carla, who was on the left, and I stood by Wendy. Frosch walked beside me.

"Hey!" Wendy suddenly shouted. I quickly looked down at her. She was grinning widely and pointing to something in a distance.

"It's the cabin!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 5- Finally!

_Rogues P.O.V._

"It's the cabin!" Sting laughed, grinning like a fool. He looked down at Lector who was cheering on. "Yes!" He fist pumped the air.

"Let's go!" Wendy giggled, running to the cabin. Sting ran after her with Lector and Carla hot on his heels. I sigh. What a bunch of hyper people I'm friends with.

Wait.

When did Wendy eve become my friend? We're just working togtether until we find the jewlery box...

"Rogue?" I turne my gaze from the cabin that i was in front of to Sting."You alright?" Sting asked. I nod.

"Well let's go in." Carla said. Wendy nodded in agreement and opened the door. We walked in quietly, just incase anybody was in there- like the bandits or something like that.

We walked in the small cabin. There was a small living room with just two couches and then a kitchen. There was a hallway that led to one door at the very end of the hall.

"That must be the top-hat-guy's bedroom." Lector said. Carla nodded in agreement as Sting and Wendy went straight into the kitchen.

"He wouldn't find out we ate his food." Sting snickered as he searched through the refrigerator. Wendy weakly sighed.

"T...true." She said, searching through the cabinets. "I wouldn't mind making anything..." She smiled when she pulled out a can of soup. Then she pulled out two more. It was the same kind of soup, too.

"I guess." I yawned. My body sore and smelt of nasty, sweat. "Would you like me to help you?" I asked Wendy who took out a large pot and put it on the stove.

"No I'm fine!" She grinned, searching through the drawers. Sting stopped looking through the refrigerator and walked up to the couch. I did the same, leaving Wendy in the kitchen with Frosch, who decided to stay there with her and keep her company.

"What do you think of Wendy?" I jumped lightly.

"What?" I asked Sting, who was relaxing on the couch and looking at me.

"What do you think about Wendy?" He asked again. I felt my hands began to get sweaty and my heart suddenly began to beat faster.

Why am I reacting like this? I should have answered in a split second.

"She's nice."

"Just nice?" He asked.

"She's a kind girl. She's small but strong." I said, staring at him suspiciously. He nodded. "What do you think of her?" I asked, taking out my clothes so I can take a shower. There has to be a bathroom in here somewhere.

His cheeks went extremely red under a second. He opened his mouth to say something, but then It shut. I rose an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly.

"Well, she's nice. She's a little... I don't know. But I like her. She's a good friend." He said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, that's nice to hear." I said, looking through a near by closet. I grabbed a towel. "I'll be taking a shower." He nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen again. Probably to tease Wendy.

"Hmm?" I open the door to the room at the end of the hall. A large bed was settled against the middle of the room. It was covered with thousands of pillows and a dark purple blanket.

One room, one bed, three people and three exceeds. How in the hell are we all gonna fit in that?

I sigh and shake my head. I'll think of something.

_Wendy's P.O.V._

"Your so mean, Sting." I stick out my tongue at Sting. He was sitting on the stool on the other side of the counter from behind the stove. Frosch sat by him, laughing along with him.

"But you are!" He chuckled. I roll my eyes at him. He was making fun of my height again! I don't get why he has too... "But the soup smells good." He jumped off the stool to stand beside me. I looked up at him as he grabbed the wooden spoon that I held to stir the soup in the big pot. He dipped it in the pot and then took it out, sipping some before placing the spoon back into my open hand.

I felt lost on what to say. How could he just grab the spoon like that? But then he looked so much more calm when he took the sip. He looked relax and somehow different.

"It's good!" He smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up. "I think it's done, though." He went toward the cabinet that held the bowls and plates. I turned off the stove.

"Thank you." I say, grabbing a bowel from him and putting soup on it. I did the same thing with the other two. "Eh," I looked around. Then back to Sting. "Where's Rogue?" I asked as I placed two bowels on the dinner table. Sting grabbed three more bowels when I walked back into the kitchen. He poured soup in them too. He looked at me while I grabbed the other bowel that was left on the counter.

"Oh, he's taking a shower." He nodded at himself and left the kitchen. "Guys! Soup is done!" He sat himself beside me when I sat down. Carla, Lector, Frosch and Rogue came.

Rogue wore a t-shirt with just plain black sweats. He looked rather more comfortable now. His hair was still a little wet, but still kinda looked dry. His pure red eyes glinted when he looked at me, but it was only for a second.

"Ah," He sat down. The exceeds had already dug in, stuffing their faces. Well, Carla ate calmly. but I know she's starving. "Smells good." He gently smiled at me. I guess he's warming up to me.

"It tastes good, too!" Lector cheered. I smiled at him. I picked up my spoon and dipped it in the soup. I

pulled up the spoon to smell the aura of it. It smelt awesome!

"Mmm." I licked my lips when I finished gulping the soup. "Yummy." I giggle at myself before eating more.

After we ate our soup, I washed out all the bowels. Carla wanted to help, but I denied it and told her it was okay. She, surprisingly, agreed and left with Lector. I really do think those two like each other, like Frosch said.

Just thinking of how Happy would react to that makes me giggle, yet feel a little bad for him.

"That guy said the box is in this cabin..."

"He said in OR near the cabin." Carla told Sting. She was sitting on the couch with Lector beside her. Rogue also sat on the couch with Frosch on his lap.

"Oh, whatever." Sting shrugged his shoulders as he blushed from embarrassment. "We'll look for tomorrow, I'm tired and I stink." He smelt his armpit but then he quickly looked away. I chuckled lightly at him.

"Let Wendy take a shower first." Carla demanded. I felt my cheeks heat up. "She's a woman." She added, ignoring their stares. "Jump in Wendy." I nodded, quickly grabbing my bag. "Wait for me..." I looked at her. Her cheeks went red as she jumped off the couch and ran to a closet. I smile at her. We sometimes take a shower together. It's not such a big deal in my opinion...

"We'll won't be long, sorry , Sting." I say as I walk away from them. I quickly walk into the bathroom that was in the only room.

"Darn."

_Sting's P.O.V_

"Wendy!" I screamed, feeling the cold water punch my body. She used all the hot water damn it! I guess that's what I get for letting her take a shower first...

I stopped the water and grabbed my towel, drying myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I opened the door from the bathroom and walked out, stomping to the living room where I heard Wendy talking to Rogue. She must have not heard my loud-ass-yell.

"Now that Sti-Hm?" Rogue stopped his sentence when he looked at me. He looked a little surprised.

"Ah!" I laughed at Wendy's reaction when I spotted her staring at me longer then she had probably expected to do. "Sting! Put some clothes on!" Wendy hid her face in her hands.

"How dare you walk out here half naked knowing a young lady is here!" Carla yelled out angrily, standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like she's seeing this-" I make an invisible circle right above my member. I chuckled lightly at Carla's embarrassed expression. She only shook her head again and violently pointed back into the room.

"Go!" She declared. I ignore her and looked at Wendy who was desperately trying to look away from luscious body.

"Wendy," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. She nervously looked at me, cheeks super red and eyes as large as an owls. "You used all the hot water!" I wailed, glaring daggers at her.

"So that's why you yelled out Wendy's name..." Rogue said. "I thought you were doing something else." He

chuckled lightly at his own dirty joke. Wendy looked confused at first, but slowly she understood what he meant and she yelped loudly, shaking her head no, violently.

"Haha," I faked laugh, sounding dead and flat. "No." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Anyways," I look at Wendy who was now calmed down by Frosch and Carla. "Wendy, please don't use all the hot water next time." I sigh out. She quickly agrees and gets up, saying sorry to me and quickly running away into the kitchen.

I glare at Rogue. "I was not masturbating you sicko!" I barked. He shrugged his shoulders. I felt my cheeks heat up. I really didn't think Rogue would even think of something like that. I personally imagined myself saying that! Wait...then wouldn't I be a sicko? ...Of course not!

"It would be the first thought if someone else heard you scream out Wendy's name when your in a shower...alone." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes at him, stomping back into the bathroom to change into my sweats and T-shirt.

After hours of just talking about stuff, Wendy wanting to know us better, and Rogue wanting to hurry up and sleep, we all stood at the end of the bed, staring at it as if it was some monster.

"It's big enough." Lector said. "Fro agrees." Frosch said;of course she'll agree.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Wendy volunteered. "It was comfortable to sit in.." She slowly added in. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay... Then we'll sleep on the bed." I said, jumping on the bed with Lector. I pulled up the blankets and snuggle myself in them, ignoring Rogue telling to me scoot over when Wendy left.

It was actually weird sleeping in the same bed with Rogue. Our backs faced each other as I stared off into darkness. Lector was curled up beside my legs on the blankets, already snoring;probably dreaming of Carla or something.

It was quiet and it was already sweeping me off my feet, making my eyes began to flutter close. And with one final, long, yawn, I fell asleep.

_Wendy's P.O.V._

I couldn't sleep when I woke up. Of course when I had to sleep alone on the couch, a big Storm wants to roll in. Carla was on the other couch, slightly snoring. I separately tried to go back to sleep, but the images of Sting started to pop up in my head once again.

I got up, stumbling once I got of the couch. I walked into the dark kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. Once I found the glass of water I didn't finish, I gulped some down and put the cup in the sink. I was hungry, but I didn't know what to eat. I looked in the. I looked in the cabinets. Maybe there's cookies or crackers in here.

But, sadly, I couldn't find anything. I let out a long sigh. Then out of no where, a loud and roaring boom scared me out of my skin. I yelped and found myself snuggling in between Rogue and Sting, hiding in the

blankets.

I was so scared I didn't even know how I got in here. Maybe I ran that fast that I didn't even have time to think. But, for some odd reason I wanted to stay where I was at. I felt extremely warm and safe, like I

usually feel around Gray and Team Natsu.

I stayed in the middle, hearing the two snoring men. It made me giggle. But suddenly, I felt one of the them

on my right turn. His arm under the blanket wrapped around my tiny waist, pulling me into his hard chest.

He smelled of sweet, warm honey. But, there was something strong on him that burned my nose. Even though it burned my nose, it smelt fantastic. Like, the kind of smell that you don't want to stop smelling. That you just can't have enough of. That smell that makes you want to stay there forever while it turned your insides into a zoo.

It smelt like Sting. But suddenly, I felt two other pair of strong arms grab ahold my stomach, scooting closer to me until he was touching my back. It was Rogue, with his strong scent of Pine trees. I guess he only smelled like that because we've been outside for the past two days.

Darn. I'm stuck between Sting and Rogue...

_Next Morning._

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

My eyes shot open when I smelt a familiar smell. It smelt like a fresh ocean breeze...And I'm not sure how it would be so possible to smell something like that though.

Anyways, I knew this smell too well. I smelt it this close before too.

Wendy.

I quickly moved back, unwrapping my arms from her petty body. But, I guess I backed up to fast and far that I fell off the bed with loud 'thud'!

"Hmm?" I saw Sting slowly sit up when I did, rubbing my head with one hand and my eyes on the other. "Rogue?" His one arm was still wrapped around Wendy under the blanket. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, yawning.

How did he not notice Wendy yet?

"Wendy..." She pointed to Wendy. He looked down with cheeks extremely red and he quickly move back, also falling off the bed. "Idiot.." I shook my head. "I'm gonna wake her up before Carla notices."

"What's Wendy doing on the bed?" I looked at the end of the be to see Lector and Frosch also up. "I thought she was sleeping on the couch...?" Lector added.

"That's what Fro thought too."

"She's fine..." I said, rolling my eyes lightly. "She probably got cold or something." I gently let my hands land on her shoulder. "Wendy..." She shook her.

"Yell in her ear." I glare at Sting. He rolled his shoulders. "Just a suggestion." He smirked. I shook my head, shaking Wendy again.

I received a low grumble with a push of my hand. I shook her again. But she did the same thing. "Wendy wake up!" I jumped slightly when Sting yelled at her, flicking her ear.

"Ow!" She shot up, glaring at me. I quickly pointed to Sting. "That was him..." She quickly looked at Sting with her hair sticking to her back.

"You didn't want to wake up." He laughed. She jumped on him, surprising me. But I quickly found out why and also dodged the incoming arrow.

The window where Stings big head was hiding, was ruined with a large hole. I look back to see the red arrow on the floor. I look back out the window to see no one.

"What the fuck!?" Sting Angrily stood up, holding the angry Wendy to his side. "Who did that?!" He looked out the window, moving his head to the left and right.

"Sting..." I looked to the door to see Carla. She wore a nice, clean blue dress. "Calm down and put down Wendy." She shook her head, taking a quick glance at Lector before looking back at Sting.

Sting put down Wendy and said thank you, fixing her self. "Sorry. I had to jump you so you didn't get hit." She sheepishly said, scratching the back of her neck in a boyish way.

"What ever." His cheeks heated up once again. "Thanks..."

"We should get dressed," I said. "We can hurry and look for the box before the bandits do." I glared out the window.

"Good Idea." Wendy said. She quickly walked out before I could ask her one more thing. But she was too far and I didn't feel like It was important to know about right now.


	6. Any Suggestions?

Hiiii, sorry, this isn't a chapter. But i think i'll be updating soon! I just wanted to ask if anybody had suggestions to making my chapters more... comedy like? I seem to make people laugh in realty...but while in my stories... I.. I don't know... I think i make it sound too serious and boring...So, if you have any suggestions for more funny or better or even any ideas you want in the future chapters, please P.M me. BTW, thank you to all of those who are reading this story and adding it to favorites and following it. Okay, well its like 1:19 and im fudging _**tired**_, so I guess i'll be going now. Byeee! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Keep looking!

_outside cabin_

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

"I'm so tired...!" I turned a bit to see Sting relaxing on his shovel, staring at me with sweat running down his forehead and cheeks. "It's too hot." He complained, wiping the sweat off him with his forearm.

"Keep digging." I glared. I continued to dig, not finding the box. "Wendy isn't even complaining, so that means you shouldn't." I said, getting out the hole I got myself In to.

"Damn." He hissed. "I'm getting water for everyone!" Before I could stop him, he was already gone, along with Lector, leaving the shovel spinning slightly before falling.

"Damn him." I growled. I shake my head, turning my head towards where Wendy was searching. "Oi, Wendy!" I called out. She turned her head towards me, her large brown eyes hypnotizing me. "Found anything yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope! Nothing yet! But Carla did find this!" She ran towards me with Carla behind her. She held out a pink shell. I stared at it. " mentioned the box was covered on seashells."

"And there's no ocean around here." Carla stated the obvious. I nod my head. "I found it behind the cabin. So Wendy and I have been digging there." She said, looking at her sharp claws.

"Hey, I brought drinks!" Sting yelled. We turned to look at him. Wendy quickly left my side, leaving Carla and Frosch with me. But Frosch have left me too, following Wendy's steps.

"She's taken a liking you you and Sting." I heard Carla 'tsk.' "I don't know why. Sting is such a..."

"A what?" I question. Sure, he was a pain in the ass sometimes. But I never showed it. And I surely wouldn't want someone to talk bad about him towards me. He was a brother to me.

"Sweet person to her, surpringly;since he is a pain in the ass." She continued; staring at Sting who was handing Wendy a cup of water. "Even in the Grand Magic Games, she had a liking to you and him." She looked back up at me.

"Hm." I only nodded.

"That means, she trusts you. Don't hurt her or I'll claw your face out like I had done to Sting." She then walked away from me, leaving me to be confused.

I would never want to hurt such a small, fragile girl. She's a nakama. Shaking the thought out my head, I calmly stroll over to everyone after I had put down my shovel. I grab a water and chug it down, watching around us. After the arror incident, Sting and I doubled check for any bandits. But there was no sign of them.

"I'm so tired..." Yawned Wendy, covering her mouth with her small hand. I sighed when Sting smirked. I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and sleep on my own bed of course- but we had to hurry and find the box for that to happen.

"Just a little more digging, Wendy." I didn't want to push her too hard. "I'll be back to digging." I placed the cup on the tray Sting was holding. "You too..." I glare at Sting before I went back to digging.

"He's such a pushy guy sometimes," I heard Sting whisper to Wendy, making her giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Am not..." I grumble. I began to dig another spot, sweating a damn river.

"It would be easier if you didn't wear your cape and that shirt under it...you wouldn't be so hot." I heard Wendy's timid voice say. I look over my shoulder, seeing her kneading her toe in the dirt while looking down at it. "It...it was just a suggestion..." She looked up at me with a crooked smile. I held in my chuckle and kept my face as emotionless as possible.

"Yes." I nod, dropping my shovel. I took off my cape, along with my shirt and white ribbon around my neck. "Thanks." I nod at her and she beams, almost as if a whole bunch of lights shine off her.

"Great!" She runs away, but falls in a hole with a 'Eek!' And within a second, Sting and I quickly run to her aid, looking down at her.

"Baka," I heard Carla mumble. "I'm coming; don't mo-" but before she could finish her sentence, Sting and I had already helped her out. "Never mind then."

"It's okay, Carla!" I looked beside me too see Frosch and Lector 'cheering' her up. But it seemed like she didn't really care.

"Oi, Lector," I looked to my left to see Sting staring off at the distance. "Didn't you tell me that you saw someone over by that hill?"

"What!?" I suddenly saw Carla chop Lectors head. He yelped, holding it in pain. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell us before!?" She angrily hissed.

"S...sorry."

I rolled my eyes, seeing Wendy can deal with Carla and Lector(cause Carla started to beat up Lector.) I looked back at Sting. "When?" I stood beside him.

"I don't know, about a hour ago?" He chuckled weakly. I glared at him. "Sorry, we just thought it was our imagination..." He weakly scratched the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes at him. "Why did you bring it up?" I ask.

"Cause there was someone there again!" He hissed, pointing up to the hill. I look up at the hill along with him, not seeing anyone.

"Hm." I said, noticing that it was getting late. "We'll continue digging tom-"

"I found it!" I heard Wendy yell with excitement.

_Inside the cabin_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

We all sat down on the largest couch, I in the middle and Sting and Rogue on each side of me. Carla and the two exceeds stood on the rectangular coffee table.

"Damn, it's ugly." I heard Sting say. "Why would he want something that ugly in his beautiful house?"

"Sting is right!" Lector chirped.

"It's not that ugly." I mumble. "But since we have found it, and I cleaned it off, should we start heading back?" I asked, looking between Rogue and Sting.

"Yea! Let's get out of this place!" Sting shot up, grinning like a mad man.

"Yea." Rogue also agreed, calmly getting up. "We should start packing then." He left to his room.

"He's so boring sometimes." Huffed Sting. "We should make a plan to make him laugh..." Sting chuckled evily.

"Like what?" Lector and Carla jumped in. Carla can't be serious! She would just say something like 'leave him be.' Or 'at least he's quiet, unlike you, Sting.' Or 'He's more mature, that's a a very good thing.'

"I don't think that's very nice though..." I said, listening to Sting tell Lector and Carla his plan.

"Come on, Wendy!" Sting pulled me into the small huddle.

After getting our stuff packed and cleaning the Cabin, I had stuffed the small box at the very bottom of my bag, covered in my dresses.

"Okay, so you guys know what your doing, yes?" Sting asked us quietly as Rogue walked ahead of us with Frosch. I just hope Rogue hadn't heard us from when he was packing.

We all nodded. I walked ahead of Sting and Lector with Carla. I walked beside Rogue, listening to him quietly breath in and out.

"Do you want something?" Rogue asked me, looking down at me. I shook my head. "Okay."

"Actually, what's your favorite dessert?" I asked, trying to start a convocation.

"Kompeito." He said quietly. "It's...really good." He looked down at me and smiled gently. I felt my heart began to pound against my chest.

"You look good with a smile." I suddenly stated. His cheeks suddenly turned from pale tan to a bright red. "Kya! I'm sorry! I..i didn't mean to say that! It's not like you don't look good with out your smile, it's just that you look even better wi-"

"It's okay, Wendy." Rogue said, looking ahead with his cheeks still red. "I understand." I felt bad.

"Okay..." It got quiet all over again besides Stings low, mocking laughter in the back ground.

After a few, we finally got to the waterfall. "Finally. I'm dying of thirst!" I grin, running to the edge of water and grabbing a handful. I take a sip and out of the corner of my eye, I see Rogue go on his knees and scoop up water In his hands too.

I look back to see Sting having his arms stretched out in front of him and behind Rogue. I smile; a way of telling him to do it. He then quickly pushes Rogue inside the cold water, making Rogue yelp in a cute, yet manly way.

We all bursted out laughing, pointing at his scolding face. But Rogue suddenly shot up, ripping off his cape and letting it fly away, landing not to far from us. But that didn't stop us from laughing. But, suddenly, Rogue had grabbed both of Stings arms and dragged him in!

"I'm going to kill you, Sting!" Rogue laughed, pushing Sting's head down into the water. He let his head go, letting Sting breath. He then looked at me. And I already knew what he was going to do.

But I didn't have time to get up and run away like Carla, and I was dragged into the cold water, too.

"Ah!" I yelp when I was splashed in the face by Sting. I glare at him, and splash him back. "Meanie!" I yelled when he somehow made a tidal wave and it crashed on both Rogue and I.

I open my eyes under water to see Rogue staring back at me with both of his pure red eyes. His long, but certainly not as long as Gajeel's, black hair floated around him, leaving him too look adorable. With my lips tightly touching each other, I give Rogue a smile. I received a small smile from him before we both popped out the water, taking in fresh pure, air.

"What the hell?" Rogue cursed when Sting splashed him. He looked back at him, laughing lightly and splashing him back. I suddenly had an idea while watching the two splash each other with non-human force, which meant they could be knocking each other out if they were human.

I quietly climb out the water and onto dry land, still watching Rogue and Sting as they now began to argue about something.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" I roared and the whole big section of water in front of the waterfall, grew large like a wave and swallowed Sting and Rogue;who where trying to swim away.

I laugh at Rogue and Sting who was glaring daggers at me, tick marks on their heads. "You didn't see that coming, did ya!?" I laugh out, holding my stomach and pointing at them.

"Wendy!" I quickly turn my head to see 8 pairs of legs. I fully turn around I tilt my head up too see Gray first.

"Natsu?" I heard Sting say. "What you guys doing here?"

"No. The question is-what are YOU doing with OUR Wendy?" I heard Natsu ask. He and Gray where glaring down at Rogue and Sting.

"G...guys..." I tried to stop the beginning of a brawl from them.

"She's our partner!" I look back to see Sting jumping out of the water, along with Rogue who suddenly became serious again. "For now at least." He mumbled.

"Wendy, why didn't you tell us you where going on a mission with Sting and Rogue?" I heard Ezra ask me, who held her strawberry cheese cake protectively.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it mattered...Sabertooth and Fairy Tail get along pretty well..." I mumble, looking down at my soaked shoes.

"I know, sorry, Wendy. But your so young still. And Mirajane wouldn't tell us who you where with." Lucy smiled lightly. "But I'm glad you found temporary partners for your job request. "

"But, Lucy! She's our partner!" Natsu whined, suddenly grabbing a hold of my arm. "And my little sister! I have to approve of her new partners!" He huffed, pulling me to his side.

"Natsu..." I whimpered, afraid that I was soaking his clothes. "It's okay, really." I push him away, going back to Sting and Rogue. "I'll be back at the guild tomorrow." I smile at him.

Natsu and Gray stood there in thought, carefully watching Sting and Rogue who was squeezing out the water from their shirts.

"Gah," Natsu sighed out. "Fine." He suddenly stood face to face with Sting;surprising me. He then grinned at Sting and Sting grinned back. "Just keep her smiling, k?" He said.

I felt my cheeks heat up quickly and I heard Gray tell the same thing to Rogue. Sting and Rogue quickly nodded.

"Of course! She's nakama to us!" Sting pulled me into his side, ruffling my hair. I glared up at him, but then smiled.

"Sting is right!" Lector cheered.

"Fro agrees!"

After saying goodbye to team Natsu, along with Happy trying to give Carla a fish(which Lector became very jealous of and told Happy to leave Carla 't that adorable!? A cute love triangle!), they left, leaving the way we had came.

"Natsu sure is fund if you, eh?" Rogue asked as he took off his shirt, drying it out even more. I nod, keeping my eyes adverted from his perfect body.

"H-he's my big brother." I said. "Along with Gajeel and Laxus." I yawn out. I was extremely tired. I pick up my bag that I had placed beside Rogue's and Sting's (before Rogue got water and Sting pushed him in.)

"Yea, well your my little sister too, then!" Sting grinned, cuddling me into his warm body. I laugh at how childerish he sounded.

"Yea!" I say back, hugging him too. "Hehe!" I grin. For some reason I felt extremely happy to be with The Twin Dragon slayers. Maybe because Team Natsu trusted in Sting and Rogue like I did, maybe not as strong, but they trusted in them.

"Let's go." Rogue said, putting on his cape when he had his shirt on. "We should rest when the moon becomes more clearly." Rogue said, holding a sleeping Frosch in his arms.

Sting let me go, smiling at me. "Yea, lemme just dry my shirt."

"Then do it somewhere else. Wendy shall change her soaking clothes." Carla snickered, glaring at Sting. Sting rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. He and Rogue left, along with Lector.

"They're so nice. Oh,and so strong!" I chirp, changing out of my wet dress and giving it a good, tight squeeze to take out all the water.

"Where did this come from?" Carla asked, obviously surprised by outburst of compliments.

"O...oh I'm sorry." I giggled lightly. "Your right, that was uncalled for..." I take out my shorts and a t-shirt. Oh, and my underwear, too.

After changing and combing out my knotty hair, I put back my now dry clothes in the bag. "Rogue?!" I called for him.

I then saw Rogue and Sting. Sting was smiling and Rogue looked emotionless like usual. "Let's go!" I say, marching away with Carla.

"Yea!" I then felt Sting's presence beside me, marching along with me. After a few hours of marching, we came to a stop to the small village.

"Finally! Civilization!" Sting groaned happily. "Which means food!" He slapped his stomach. I heard Carla and Rogue give out a small scoff.

"Do you think they have a hotel here?" I ask Rogue. Sting left with Lector to one of the food stands.

"There should be one." He said, looking around. "But those bandits are here again..." He sniffed the air lightly.

"The ones from the forest?" I asked. He nodded.

"Stay close to me." He suddenly grabbed my small hand, pulling me closer to him. He was extremely cold, and still smelt of pine trees.

"O...okay." I stuttered out, my body becoming hot. Surprisingly Carla didn't complain and instead said that she was going to ask some villagers if there was a close by hotel. She then left us.

"Guys, guys!" Sting suddenly jumped in front of Rogue, Frosch and I. He held about 5 Dangos on sticks in his hands. "These are the best Dangos ever!" He grinned, shoving them in our faces.

"Get that out of our faces, are you a child?" Rogue hissed lightly. But, He took a Dango from Sting with his free hand anyways.

"These are my favorite!" I say, taking a Dango from Sting too. I then took a bite, quickly chewing it then swallowing. "Mm." I take another bite before listening to Sting.

*Sting's P.o.V.*

I noticed Wendy and Rogue where holding hands. I didn't think it would bother me much though, but for some odd reason it really annoyed me.

"Come on! I found another sweet stand!" I grinned. I quickly grab Wendy's hand, making her Dango's fall to the ground. I ran to one of the stands that I saw.

"Sting! Can you slow down a bit, please!" I heard Wendy ask. I turn back to look at her and I wasn't surprised to see her flying behind me.

"Heh," I chuckled weakly. "Yea, sorry. But we're here anyways!" I stand in front of the stand with Wendy by my side already.

"Sometimes you act too much like a child." I heard Rogue sigh out. I face him and only grin. I then look back at the owner of the stand and ask for 3 of everything. He does so and gives me about 30 bags. I thank him and pay him the 20 jewels.

"That's a lot of sweets..." I heard Wendy giggle lightly as we walked away from the stand.

"Well they aren't all for me!" I laugh out. "Here!" I give her ten of the 30 small bags. She looks down at them and back at me. "You didn't have to! Really it's okay!" She tends to give them back to me, but I push her hands away. "Okay...well thanks, Sting-nii."

"Wendy,Wendy!" Right when I was going to say something, Carla came flying over. "I found a hotel about 8 minutes from here." She stopped in front of us, fluttering in the air with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hm. Good. We should start heading over then."


	8. chapter 7-the hotel

Chapter 7-The hotel, the ball, and the jealousy.

_At Train Station_

*Sting's P.O.V.*

"Ugh..." I groan, sitting on the bench besides Lector and Rogue. Wendy sat beside Rogue along with Carla beside her and Frosch on Wendy's lap.

"We told you not to eat all the candy." Rogue mocked me. I rolled my eyes, groaning still.

"It's okay, Sting. You'll feel better I bet!" Wendy chirped. I rolled my eyes again, bending over in pain.

"Stupid child." Carla hissed.

"Shut up, stupid cat." I growled out.

"The train to Mangolia will be here any minute." The man on the speaker said.

"Let's start getting closer then." Rogue said, standing up and putting on his huge back pack. The rest of us did the same, going over to the train that had just came. We entered the train, getting pushed by other people.

"Watch it!" Someone yelled, pushing Wendy out of his way. Which caused Wendy to fall face first, of course saying sorry.

"Don't let people push you around like that!" Carla grunted.

"Come on." Rogue helped her up. I tried to look for the guy who pushed her, but he was already lost in the crowd.

"What an asshole." I glare, sitting down. Wendy sat beside me along with Lector and Carla(who sat on her lap.)

"It's okay, accidents happen." Wendy defended the asshole, just making me angrier. I glared at her the best I could through my sick condition.

"It doesn't matter if accidents do happen. It was obvious that he did that on purpose." Rogue beat me to it. I just nod in agreement.

"Rogue's right!"

"For agrees!"

"Oh..." Wendy nodded. "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry for, child?" Carla asked, making it obvious that she was already angry. "There's no need for an apology." She shook her head. "Hmpf." She scoffed, looking away.

Wendy nodded, saying sorry again. Which isn't really a surprise, either. After a while of Rogue and Wendy talking about candy or something, and Lector and Carla were talking about their favorite fish, it all became quiet when the 4 finally shut their mouths up. I stared out the window with Lector sleeping peacefully on my lap. I even noticed that Frosch and Carla were asleep on each others shoulders, while Rogue fell asleep with his head in one hand, leaning against the window. "Tch."

"They look so peaceful when asleep." Wendy whispered to me. I looked down at her, noticing her eyes where drifting shut. But she forced them open again, staring widely at the sleeping figure of Rogue. "Ah," she yawned, fluttering her eyes close in a cute girly way.

"Yea. You could go to sleep too, Wens." I said calmly, letting my arm go behind her shoulders and letting my hand gently push her small head on my arm/shoulder. And I know it surprised her cause she yelped lightly, and her body quickly got stiff. But, knowing it was only me(and who else will it be anyways? I'm the only person on her right.), she quickly calmed down. Her body went limp and her body soon got warmed(she was extremely cold.)

"Okay..." She drifted off softly, her voice awfully smooth against the air and minty in my nostrils.

"Yea..." I yawn, now feeling tired myself.

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

_Walking to 's mansion._

"Knock knock!" I grumbled, afraid of hearing another joke from Sting's loud mouth.

"Shut up, enough jokes." I glared at Sting, who frowned. He sighed, but still said 'Knock Knock.' To Wendy. "Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes, watching as the leaves from the trees whistle as they brushed against each other.

"Who's there?"

"Orange!"

"Orange who?"

"Orange ya glad I knocked!"

"I guess you couldn't think of anymore good ones." I heard Carla snicker while Sting was laughing loudly. Of course, Lector was laughing along too with a giggling Wendy. "Tch, what a shame, we're already here." We now stood in front of the white marble door.

"What do you mean, 'it's a shame'?" I asked, curiously staring down at her. "I thought you didn't like this idea of coming with us first." I called her out. Carla's cheeks quickly bloomed into a shade of pink, eyes wide(with anger and embarrassment.) as she clicked her tongue and looked away from me.

Sting quickly knocked on the door, awaiting for 's raspy voice. "I'm coming." The door quickly opened. stood in from to us, smiling. "You got it! Thank you guys so much!" He took the box, rather greedily, from Wendy's hands. "Here is you guys jewels." He took out about 4,200,000 jewels. He handed it all to me, letting me carry the heavy load of jewels. "Thank you again! There's a nearby hotel, owned by me. If you need a place to stay for tonight. Just tell them I sent you, your allowed to go for free, eat the food in the ballroom for free too! Oh!" We Waited for him to continue. "There is a ball dance tonight! Be welcome to join, for I will be there too!" I nod, leaving with the rest of us.

"Can we go?" I heard Sting and Wendy quickly ask. I hand them their 700,000 jewels. I also gave them to Carla, Frosch, and Lector, too. "It would be so much fun!" They grinned.

"Sure." I said. "Why are you asking me any..." I saw them, rather saw Sting dragging Wendy, run away, with Carla and Lector hot on his heels. "Ways..." I sighed, looking down at Frosch who put her jewels I her pink frog custom.

"Fro thinks Sting likes dragging Wendy." Frosch said. I chuckled lightly, nodding.

"Yea." I picked her up and carried her. "Let's go after them." I walked, not feeling in the mood to run, after them. When I finally got to them, they were both looking at a window. I looked at the window too, being curious to look at what they where looking at. "Hmm..." It was a tuxedo store. The mannequin wore a nice black tuxedo.

"Let's go in there!" Sting dragged Wendy inside the store. We looked around with Carla and Lector looking at the exceed sizes (which was actually for babies) with Frosch. "Hmmm..." Sting stared at the two different Tuxedos on the rack. "I don't know which one to fucking get." He cursed, huffing and puffing. "Which one should I get, Wendy!?" He quickly asked, spinning to her.

"Don't ask her. She doesn't care which one you get. They're both nice." I rolled my eyes. Wendy looked a little lost, but she kept a smile on her face. "Pick the one with the gold trimmings on the dress shirt." I said, staring at it. Sting grinned.

"Okay! Let me try it on now!" He grabbed it quickly and ran into the dressing rooms. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to pick one, too?" I looked down at Wendy. She looked more innocent then usual. And her large brown eyes looked brighter. "It would be fun!" She grinned.

"I guess it would." I said, walking around with her.

"This one!" She ran up to one.I shake my head. She only nods, before running to another one. I shake my head no again.

"Oh this one will look cool on you!" She finally points to one I like after about 5 times before. I smile lightly, nodding.

It had a black vest with a white/cream color with slight ruffles where the buttons where. But it wasn't quite noticeable. Then it had black slacks and a black jacket. The collar held a black bow...

"Not the bow." I shake my head quickly. Wendy giggles lightly at me. "I'll just have a dark red tie..." I said, looking at the price of all of it together, BUT the bow tie. It wasn't much, enough for me to buy food back home. "I'll be back, Wendy." I grab the clothes. "I will try this on." We walked together to the changing room. Sting was still in the room, I bet still checking himself out. I got into the changing room myself.

After buying our tuxedos, along with Sting getting a sky blue tie and I getting a dark red one, we left the store. Lector had gotten a tux, too. "Let's go buy our dresses, now, Wendy." I heard Carla say, walking with Wendy. Wendy smiled.

"Yea." We walked around until we finally found a store with gowns and dresses(that weren't too fancy since Wendy didn't like that kind of thing.) "Hmm..." We walked inside, and I swear, the scent of sweet honey slapped me, went down my nostrils to my throat and choked me to death. It was super strong! I coughed lightly, eyes already watery. "Damn," I hissed evilly. Wendy had already ran towards a dress with Carla, who was smiling(mostly because Lector was talking to her.). I went to walk after them with Sting by my side. He seemed awfully quiet, as if listening to the most unhearible things.

"No, this one suits you more, right, Lector?" I saw Wendy holding up a pink dress with lighter pink frills on the bottom. It was Carla's size. And then Carla was holding a tight blue sparkly dress. Wendy and Carla was staring at each other closely. I can feel the tension coming off them. "Lector...?" Carla glared, as if telling him to pick the blue dress for her sake. But, Lector looked helpless and was worriedly staring at the pink dress then back to the blue dress.

"I'm picking this one." Carla hissed. Wendy sighed, nodding. Carla triumphily smirked. "Thank you." Carla sweetly smiled next. Lector let out a relaxed sigh, quickly zooming up to Sting. Sting only grinned. "Let's go find your dress." Carla led Wendy into a area with yellow dresses.

"Finally, we got here!" Sting ran into the hotel room. I rolled my eyes as he threw himself into a bed with dark blue blankets. He had threw his bags of clothes, a pair of shoes, and a bag of chips(of course.) on the side of the bed with the rest of his stuff. "I'm soooooo hungryyyyy." He moaned, stretching on his bed. I placed my bags on the bed, sighing sadly as I watched Frosch and Lector already sleeping. Frosch has kept quiet for a while now...and I'm not sure why.

"The ball starts later on tonight," Wendy started, settling her bags on her bed, too. Along with Carla's. "Around 6 o'clock." Se finished, looking at her surroundings. She then looked at me, and noticing that I was staring at her, she put a gorgeous smile across her face- eyes shining with glee. I suddenly, for some reason, felt my cheeks heat up. I turned away, making an excuse in my head on to why my cheeks suddenly got red.

"Then we better start getting ready!" Sting grinned. "I hope the food there is good." He said, probably licking his lips happily. I rolled my eyes. I turned back around to grab my clothes and change into them.

"I think imma take a nap first," Yawned Wendy, sleepily laying on her bed. She was curled up like a ball, her hair sprawled out behind her. She then fluttered her eyelids closed. After a good 4 minutes of silence, we could hear small, quiet snores. I smiled lightly.

"Hey!" Sting suddenly yelped out, making my head spin towards him to give him a death glare. "Look!" He was squatted down, pointing at something on the floor. "It's a callipilar!" I rolled my eyes at him, and continued to dig in my bag for my tux. "It's a caterpillar!" I walked over to him to see the caterpillar. I gaped and quickly pulled my leg up, about to kill it.

"That's a Puss Caterpillar, Baka!"

After taking a quick shower, along with ignoring Stings crying on why I had to kill the caterpillar, I was able to get dress without having to punch Sting in the face. I walked out the bathroom, seeing Sting buckling his slacks. His tux was actually quite nice, and it somehow suited him. "I'm still mad you killed it," i heard Sting whimper. I couldn't help but let out a deep, chuckle. "Hmpf." He walked towards Lector, who was sleeping in the middle of Carla and Frosch. "Hey, Lector, come on, get dressed." He gently shook Lector. And I can see that he was trying his best to not wake up the two females. I turned to face Wendy again. And for some odd reason, my stomach began to turn dramatically. And my heart began beat against my chest so fast. Within only that short second, too. Imagine how fast my heart would've been beating if I stared longer?

"Rogue?" I look at Sting. "Can you pass me that water bottle?" He pointed to the night stand by his new bed for now. I nod and elk over to it, tossing it to him when I grabbed ahold of it. He caught it and I watched as he opened the lid and poured it on Lector, who yelped loudly and pounced on Sting. Sting couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, holding the shivering exceed. "Sorry, Lector! You wouldn't wake up!"

_Wendy's P.O.V._

"Are you sure?" I asked Carla as I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Carla stood on the sink, admiring herself. She wore the blue sparkly dress with her small blue heels. She also wore a small pearly necklace. Nothing too much. But she still looked very pretty. As for I,? I was wearing a yellow dress that fell down to my feet. It was a little puffy, but not as much. And it slightly had, cute lighter yellow ruffles on the bottom. The upper part of the dress was tighter on me then I was use to- since most of the type of dresses I wear are loose.. It was also strapless, making me have negative thoughts of it being easier to slip off me. Anyways, the upper part of the dress made me actually feel better about my size. Not only was it tight, but it sure did make me look bigger!

"Come on, Child." Carla hopped off the sink desperate her mini high heels. "Rogue and Sting are waiting for our arrival in the ball room. I'm sure Sting and Lector had began to eat already." I stared at my reflection again, deciding weather or not to put my hair in a cute, rather fancy bun, or leave it down and wavy. I decided to leave it down, quickly putting on my earrings and necklace. I walked out the bathroom. I looked down at Carla who was walking out the room.

"Carla, may I ask you something?" I question as I closed to door from the room. Carla nearly nodded with a 'what is it, child?'. "The only reason you choose that dress was to impress Lector, right?" I asked with a gentle smile as we stepped into the fine, golden elevator. Carla kept quiet, but I could see she was having a hard time answering my question. Of course, I had already knew the deep secret she was hiding, it wasn't too hard to find out.

"Uh," Carla started, now walking out the elevator. "We're finally here," she sighed out dramatically, finding her way out of my question. I walked out along with her, shyly walking into the extremely large room filled with people and tables and food. A live band played up In the front of the stage. "Let's go find Rogue and Frosch," Carla said, looking behind her to meet my wary gaze. "Trust me, we'll find them." I nodded, looking around the ball room. I noticed women's and Men's staring my way, making me feel even more wary.

"Wow!" I suddenly felt a warm hand tangled in my own. "You look amazing!" I turn around to be faced to faced to Sting, who was grinning widely. It made my body get warm, and a zoo in my stomach to begin. That grin of his, even the smallest of his smiles, made me feel this way. And I didn't know why. "Look at you!" He looked at me up and down, he did this two more times before complimenting me again. I smile gently at him and thanked him, my body getting warmer then before. I then felt an another presence behind me, but this one seemed rather dark, and cold, unlike Sting's who's felt warm and welcoming, like light.

I turn just a bit to face Rogue. He was stating down at me and I could literally feel his body heat rising from him. He looked lost for words as his lips slightly parted from each other, as if he was about to say something. "You look beautiful, Wendy." Rogue said. But he didn't sound as emotional- he sounded rather like he was having a hard time getting the words to roll off his tongue. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rogue and Sting." I said, feeling my body getting even hotter. Right then, appeared. He looked down at me, a generous smile played across his lips. We greeted him as Carla and Lector stood close to each other, catching 's attention too. We followed him around because he said he would show us to our own private area in the ball, which was in a smaller room with 2-4 tables and a few more, only about 3-7 other people, in the room.

"This is your table," pointed to the rectangular table that had 6 chairs around it. "Now go an enjoy yourselves!" He walked away from us before I could even thank him. I look back at the table to notice it had our names on a blue paper.

"What a nice man." Carla said, walking away from us already. "Now let's go get something to eat."

"Yes!" Sting cheered loudly. "I'm hungry!" He ran out the room with lightening speed along with Lector. I looked back at Rogue who was holding a sleepy Frosch, I smile lightly, noticing how cute the two looked.

"He seems as hyper as usual." Rogue emotionally said, still staring at me. But, it held something else...and I couldn't get the word...but it was as if he couldn't stop staring at me, like I was magnate. "Let's go," he stood beside me, walking with me to the table of foods. After getting what we wanted, and a sleepy Frosch zombie walking behind us, we finally got through all the dancing people and entered the other room.

We sat down, Rogue and Sting arguing about who was gonna sit next to me before though. Surprisingly, Frosch had sneaked her way into the chair beside me, and crawled into a ball, purring softly. It was too cute! By the time the two Twin Dragon Slayers noticed, they're food had gotten cold. They looked embarrassed, and a little angry, but I couldn't help but let out a few worrisome giggles.

"Sorry, about that, Wendy." I heard Rogue mummer quietly, silently eating his food afterword. I only shake my head with a smile. I only heard Sting scoffed, already stuffing his face. I also ate quietly, not knowing what to talk about. I watched silently as Carla and Lector quietly talked to each other, while Rogue and Sting stuffed their faces. Little Frosch was still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh!" Sting yelled out suddenly, standing on his feet now. His sudden outburst caught other people's attentions too. But he didn't pay mind to it. "When we get to dance floor," He pointed his index finger directly at me, right In-between my eyes. I looked, at least tried, at his finger, looking rather crossed eyed. "Your dancin with me!" He grinned widely. His cheeks exploded into a shade of red. I laughed lightly at him, seeing how happy and confident he was.

"What? No," I looked at Rogue. He was leaning back on his chair, plate completely empty. "We're both finished," he pointed at me then himself. "So, I can take her to the floor right now." He stood up, and quickly grabbed my hand, making me stand up with out my own will. "Come," he looked Stings way with a nasty, smug smirk, the kind that made my heart leap out my throat. He dragged me away from the table, giving out a uncharacteristic laugh.

It all happened so fast. When we had gotten to the dance floor, he had spun me into him, one hand in my own and his other on my waist. He was moving skillfully, dancing gently as my body danced along against his. He was so cold, so lonely In its own, haunting way. It's own way that i couldn't fully explain. It was deep, shadowery, and it felt like we were the only ones in the very room.

I stared up at him as his eyes also stared back down at me, telling me all the deepest secrets he hid underneath them.

"Ha!" It suddenly all fell apart when I felt someone, rather an extremely warm hand, grab my own smaller one. "I got her, Roguey-Rogue!" I was spun into a another strong, manly body. I looked up to face Sting, who was mockingly randomly dancing with me. His body twisted in some way, making mine shake with his. He was laughing, and people where staring at him weirdly. Even with the slow, song playing in front of us, Sting moved like he was listening to some kind of rock 80's song. He couldn't- and wouldn't- stop laughing. And watching him move, and feeling him move made me laugh too.

Then again, I felt Rogue's cold hand grab my small one, and he pulled me into him once again, now gently dancing unlike Sting. I stopped laughing and it died down into low giggles. I looked back up at Rogue's handsome face, watching his emotional expression changed into a challenging one. I looked back at Sting who was angerily glaring at Rogue. "Tch," I heard them both snicker at each other.

The kidnapping me from each other happened for about a good 20 minutes, and no one gave up until I heavily sighed out that my legs were extremely tired. My body ached in pain and so did my feet. I was so hot, I felt like I was on fire. The two suddenly stopped spinning me around like a toy and stood still, watching me in the middle of the two breathing heavily. I look at them before breaking out into a wide grin. They, and I mean Rogue, slowly formed a smile, while Sting was smiling the whole time. Carla and Lector was also dancing not so far from us. It was the cutest thing I had seen Carla do with any other exceed. Well, maybe besides that incident when Lily and Her went tumbling down the Love Slide at the pool after the Grand Magic Games.

"Let's go get something to drink." I happily said, walking to the table filled with different kind of drinks. I can see Rogue and Sting slowly trailing behind me before each got on either side of me. "Mmm..." I grab a cup of began to pure something, that was in a bottle, into my cup. It smelt just like fruit punch.

"Wendy," Rogue stopped me from pouring the drink into my glass. I looked up at him. "Aren't you a little too young to have wine?" I give him a puzzling stare. "Wendy, that's not fruit punch." He took the glass bottle from my hands and also took my cup, holding it in his hands as he settled the bottle down back in its original spot.

I chuckle lightly, embarrassingly grabbing another glass cup and pouring fruit punch in it. Sting and Rogue actually checked to make sure it was. "Okay, you're safe my princess!" Sting jokingly said, holding a glass cup of bright, red wine.

We smiled at each other before all three if us left to our own table, where a sleeping Frosch laid. Rogue was the first to reach her, gently rubbing behind her ears before going to his own seat.

"Wow," I sigh out when we all sat down, noticing that there was a huge plate filled with desserts. "I had so much fun!" I laugh out. Sting also did, agreeing with me. "Mmm..." I say after sipping some of my fruit punch. "Soooo good." I lick the rest of the fruit punch that stayed on my upper lip off, hungrily grabbing a blue iced cupcake. I began to eat it, not even paying mind to the stares of Sting and Rogue.

"Now your eating like a a Real Dragon Slayer ya are!" Sting laughed, causally eating a cupcake, too. "These are great, try it, Rogueie-Rogue!" I saw Sting stuff the cupcake he had bitten into Rogue's mouth, happily helping him chew. Rogue was glaring at him, letting Sting's hands move his jaws. "Ain't it good?"

"Sometimes you need a good punch in the face." Rogue growled out when he swallowed the chewed cupcake. "You know how much I hate it when you touch my face, Stingy." Sting glared at him.

Rogueie-Rogue?

Stingy?

"You two have nick names for each other?" I ask the obvious. The two look at me, they're expression's softening.

"Yes,"

"I don't like it very much," Sting answered. "But I guess I deserved it." He let a chuckle escape his throat. He grabbed his cup, that was refilled with more wine, and took a sip, then gulping it down.

"You did." Rogue retorted back, grabbing the wine bottle from Sting after he finished pouring it in his glass to pour some in his own.

"This is some good ass wine."

_in hotel room._

When we got back from the ball, Frosch was wide away by the time Rogue had his 4th glass of wine. When we got to the door of the elevator, Sting was way Over tipsy(unlike Rogue who was just a bit tipsy.); he was drunk. He was the playfully yet emotional kind of drunk. Rogue helped him to the room, since Sting couldn't even stand.

When we got to the room, Lector, Carla, and Frosch had all quickly fallen asleep. They all slept on each other, Lector and Carla not even bothering to change. I smiled lightly, about to grab my bag for my pajama's when I felt a pair of hands cup my waist. And then another pinning my arms to my sided. I could hear his deep, shallow breathing beside my ear. It tickled, yet it smelt just like the Red Wine(yet it wasn't) he had drank more then 8 times.

"Sting?" I worriedly and shakily mummer out. His hot, lips began to gently touch my neck, pecking it softly, almost like a butterfly landing on my very skin. "R...Rogue?" I looked down as best as I could to see Rogue holding my waist, after had somehow pushed up a part of my dress that was hiding my scrawny legs. His soft, cold lips kissed up to my thigh, before he started to gently suck on it, leaving me give it a shaky gasp.

What where they doing? What was happening? And why so fast?

So many thoughts passed my head, and I didn't have to time to answer them with everything Sting and Rogue was doing. Rogues cold hands rubbed my leg, soothing my body somehow. And Sting's warm hands moved under my arms and began to reach somewhere else- a place that wasn't fully formed and big like the other females in Fairy Tail.

I let out a shaky quiet moan.

I then felt rogue move my leg back down and his kissed travel up my body. I looked down at myself to see only my undergarments. I was way beyond surprise!

"Erm, Sting..." I moan out. I then felt cold, soft lips on my own warm ones. I looked ahead to see a closed eyes Rogue calmly and lovingly kissing me. His hands caressed my body along with Sting's warm hands. I can feel myself shaking as I shakily breathed though my nostrils. Yet, through it all, I couldn't help but feel that apart of me liked it.

Rogue moved back, letting my breath. I felt his cold lips giving my cheeks and shoulder and then collar bone gentle, butterfly kisses. And then felt warm butterfly kisses on the back of my shoulder, and then gently on my neck once again.

"Rogue...Sting...?"

"Wendy?" I stared at Carla who laid beside me. "What happened? You kept on whispering Sting's and Rogue's name." I look around me to see only darkness and a sleeping form behind Carla. I also noticed that I was laying down in the hotels bed. I also wore my pajamas.

Was it all just a dream?

Sorry guys, but I decided to leave ya's with a cliff hanger! Hoped ya guys liked the chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Something is terrifically Wrong.

_In Hotel Room In Middle Of Night._

*Wendy's P.O.V.*

"Carla...what happened?" I questioned quietly so I wouldn't wake up Sting and Rogue. Carla Stared confusingly at me, but answered my question anyways. "We came back from the Ball. You and Sting began to talk while Rogue had taken a shower since he wasn't too tipsy like Sting," She paused. "You and Sting had fallen asleep on each other once you had finished putting on your Pajama's. When Rogue came out, he had put you on your own bed. Lector and I was awake the whole time." Her cheeks flared red. "Anyways, after a bit we both crawled into our own beds and fell asleep. Not long after you began to mumble Sting's and Rogue's name."

So it was a dream.

For some odd reasons, I felt a tingle of pain sting me. "Ah, okay. Well, I'm okay." I said to reassure her. She nodded before turning away and laying down again.

"What was the dream about?" She asked. I felt my body jump slightly and quickly heat up. It got too hot and I can tell Carla felt my heat too cause she kicked and turned the blankets off her.

"N...nothing." I stuttered out. But I know she didn't buy it. But she didn't question it and I was grateful for that. So, in return, I close my eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep.

*Sting's P.O.V.*

I groggily open my eyes one at a time, blinking to get my vision straight. I feel like complete shit. I lean up on my elbows and notice Lector was sleeping on my lap. I look around and notice everyone was still asleep. I groan and plant my hand on my face and pull down, yawning. My head spun like crazy and my body is so hot and weak.

Hangovers.

I fucking hate them.

I groggily get off my bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I walk up to the mirror and I silently stood there. I looked just like I felt;shit. My hair was everywhere and the corners of my eyes were extremely dry with eye boogers. My eyes itself was red, and my face was dry and a dry trail of saliva came out my lips down to my chin.

I groan when my stomach began to twist and turn. I wash my face- ignoring my turning stomach. I then brushed my teeth. When I looked up at the mirror, I also found out that I still wore my tux. I glare at my reflection.

Then I suddenly remembered something. I wasn't sure what made me think of it, and I don't know why I did(okay maybe I do,) but my dream popped back into my head; replying what happened. I felt my body get hot and my cheeks get even hotter. My whole face was red.

"Damn it, Sting. Grab a hold if yourself; she's only 13," I growl. My dream though felt so real, like it was reality. Everything happened so fast, too. From me holding her small frame by her arms to quickly she was stripped down to only her undergarments(which I had to say was an extremely nice view.). even though I had to share her with Rogue. It went a little slower after that though, and it lasted for what seemed like forever.

Her body felt so smooth under my fingers. And her lips felt so much softer, and for some odd reason tasted a lot like cherry...but the gentle, warm kisses didn't stop there. No. It went even further then gentle kisses- much further then I had thought my head would go into. My own dream had used my own dark thoughts against me, making me get worked up even in my own, physical self. I had pushed those dark, perverted thoughts into the back of my head- because it was so wrong.

I turn away from the mirror and walk over to Rogue's bed. I poke him. After noticing the time, which was 11 o'clock, I decided they had to wake up before we missed our train. I truthfully didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Wendy just a bit longer, to know her even more. I guess I grew attracted to Wendy. In a way that was more then friends.

She just caught my attention after an hour hanging out with her on our journey. I guess it was her shyness, or her nice, caring personality. Even when she denied all the positive compliments Rogue and I gave her, she was still way beyond cute.

"Rogue," I shake him now. "Come on, wake up!" I scold.

"Sting...?" I look at the bottom of Rogue's bed to see Frosch, who was rubbing her large eyes. "What happened, May Fro ask?" I smile gently at her.

"We gotta get moving." I answer, shaking Rogue again. But I quickly stop when he, the emotionless Shadow Dragon Slayer, let out a low raspy moan. I stared at his motionless form. What the heck was that about? I stay there for a bit, waiting for it to happen again. And it did, but a little more pleasurable and louder.

"YO ROGUE!" I pushed him off his bed and I heard him give out a loud yelp. Hearing him moan like that have me the shivers. I couldn't stand to hear another moan. Rogue then quickly stood up, cheeks red and face sweating.

"What the hell, Sting?" He growled, rubbing his head. I looked down at Frosch who still stayed in her spot, staring at me. She then smiled and walked off the bed. "What was that for?" I looked back at him.

"You didn't wanna wake up."

"Of course I didn't want to wake up..." He trailed off into a quiet mumble. His gaze drifted away from mine and down to the floor. "Wake up Wendy." He walked around the bed and I followed him with my gaze to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut rather quickly.

I shake my head and jump over the bed to Wendy's. She was peacefully sleeping with Carla snuggled in her arms. She breathed in calmly and steadily, brows slightly arched, but not by much. And her lips were just a bit parted. She looked much more innocent.

"Wendy," I gently shake her. She stirred a little, and tried to get away from my touch. So, I reach my hand further and shake her once again. This time, her eyes slowly flutter open and her gentle gaze lands upon me. She slightly smiles with her eyes half way open. "Come on, we gotta go," I whisper. Which is pretty weird...cause I rarely ever whisper.

"Okay..." She pushed off her blankets and I moved back for her. She woke up Carla and I can tell Carla wasn't so happy at that moment. But it all changed when her gaze fell upon Lector, who was trying to shake up Frosch to keep her awake. "Ah," I looked back at Wendy who held clothes in her hands. "Thank you," she yawned out, arms out and stretching.

But when her eyes fell upon me once again, her cheeks heated up and her gaze quickly fell. She whipped her head to the bathroom door when Rogue came out, looking neater then before. He still wore his "pajama's" though.

"You can take a shower, Sting," Rogue said. He glared quickly at me before it fell on Wendy. And he smiled at her and she smiled back. "You stink, like Wine." He sneered. I roll my eyes. I quickly grab my clothes and run into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off before jumping into the shower.

_In First Town_

"MMMM," I lick my lips hungrily. "Smells like heaven." I jokingly say. I wanted to keep everyone alive today. Nobody seemed comfortable to talk, and I wasn't sure why. Well, Rogue never talks so it was understandable. But, Wendy didn't mumble a word since she had finished taking a shower. Carla had asked, more then once and Rogue and I even asked her too, if she was okay. But it always came out the same; she would stutter out gibberish, then her cheeks will explode into a shade of red and then finally, she'll calm down and look down, completely ignoring us.

"Yes." Rogue said calmly.

"I agree!" Lector cheered loudly, making a smile form on my lips.

"Fro Also agrees! Does Wendy and Carla agree?" Wendy looked down at Frosch with a smile and gently nodded while Carla also agreed with me. "Rogue, can Fro and us go?" Frosch asked as she tugged on Rogue's pants. He looked down at her confusingly.

"Where?" I let out a stressful sigh while Fro gives out a little whine. Was he even paying attention to anything i were saying?

"To the food place." She answered happily. "Please! Fro and us are hungry." After a couple more minutes of waiting for Rogue's reply, he finally nodded. "YAA!" Frosch cheered along with Lector and I. "Let's go!" Frosch ran ahead of us with lightening speed.

"Hey! Wait up, Frosch!" I heard Rogue yell after her. We all followed him when he dashed off to Frosch, who probably is already at the restaurant. "Frosch," Rogue warned when we all finally got to her. She was waiting for us by the side of the door, being awwed at by random people who walked in and walked out the restaurant. Rogue stood in front of her now. "Please don't run off like that again." Rogue sighed, probably remembering the last time Frosch ran off.

I take in a deep breather when I went to smell the aroma of sweet, fresh food. But when I did, It felt like I breathed in nothing. Like it was already stuffed up my noes or something. It was stuffy, and it didn't smell like the food very much. At least not anymore. It also suddenly got humid and it was hard to believe that you WERE breathing. I look up to the sky to see a bright sun.

"Darn," I look down at Wendy quickly. She was looking up at the clear sky too. "It's gonna rain." I look up and it was quickly dark and cloudy. I blink a few times to make sure I was seeing straight, and i was. "Let's get inside..." I suddenly remember that these were her first sentences since we woke up! I give her a large grin Before agreeing with her.

When we entered the restaurant, the fresh mixes of food filled my nostrils. It wasn't stuffy in the restaurant, so I was able to smell all the good aromas. It made my stomach twist and turn and then finally, it let out a grumble. I slap my stomach playfully and lick my lips.

"Hello," the woman by the wooden counter said. "6?" She asked. We nodded. "Table or booth?" I looked at Rogue. Who looked at Wendy. And then finally she looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and she did the same turning to Rogue and doing it again. He let out a sigh before looking back at the woman.

"A table please." He said, she then nodded. We got to the table and I let Wendy choose her seat first, seeing that it was more of 'gentleman' thing to do, if I remembered correctly. "Thanks" Rogue sat beside the window with Wendy beside him and then I sat next to her. Frosch sat in front of Rogue, Carla in front of Wendy and finally Lector sat in front of me.

After a few minutes, a waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink. We told him and he left us, smiling at us before he did so. "It feels so good in here," I heard Carla give out a relaxing sigh. "Wendy, talk to us." She seated herself even more, noticing that the cushions under hear were big enough for her so that she could perfectly see Wendy. "You hadn't talk all day. It's bad enough to hear..." She stopped when Wendy gave her a weird stare. "Start a conversation, make Sting and Rogue laugh." She smiled weakly.

I stared at Wendy, noticing she was rapidly blinking her eyes. She stopped and gave out a small sigh. Her cheeks flushed red and I wanted to ask her what Carla meant, since she never finished. But I decided it best to just play along,

"Yea, make us laugh!" I said with a grin.

"Yes, please do." Rogue also agreed, leaning back in his chair. I looked back at him, making sure he wasn't think of putting his arm on Wendy's chair. And he didn't. Which meant I had the chance too.

"Well..." Wendy started, nervously looking around us. "D-did you guys dream about anything?"

It suddenly got hot between all of us. The air only around us three got stuffy, and smelt...I didn't know how to explain but it certainly didn't smell like food. "Um no." Rogue and I hesitantly whispered, but I doubt that the whisper was hearable even for Dragon Slayer Ears.

"I did!" Lector cheered happily. We stared a him to continue. " I had a dream that we all went to the beach! I even shared an ice-cream with Carla! Then Rogue and Frosch was running in the sunset while holding hands,"

"How is that possible?" I heard Rogue ask suddenly.

"Don't be rude, boy," Carla hissed.

"It's okay, Carla. But then!" Lector yelled out rather hyperilly, "Wendy and Sting were throwing Octopuses, Fishes and even Starfishes at each other!" He grinned happily. "We all ended up happily as a big team. But in the end, we all had to go our separate ways, but we always came to visit each other in the beach." He said, sounding very childish. But it seemed like Carla didn't mind one bit, because she held a large smile.

"I like it." I heard Wendy said. "It's very cute, Lector!" Wendy cheered. "Don't you guys think so?" She looked at me before Rogue.

"Yea!" I grin.

"I still don't understand how I ran in the sunset with Frosch..."

"Fro doesn't mind." I looked over at Frosch who was smiling. "Fro dreamt of various different kind of frogs."

"Sounds very interesting." Wendy smiled gently at Frosch who only grinned even more. "What about you, Carla?" Wendy looked straight at Carla.

"Hmm," she looked at me. I rose an eyebrow at her. For why did she Look at me? "Nothing much. Just a lousy dream."

"But of what kind?" I ask. She looks at me with a hint of blush forming her cheeks.

"Romance. Is that better for you, Sting?" She sarcastically stated. I smiled at(a fake smile.) at her. She nodded.

"What about you, Sting and Rogue?" She looked up at me. I blush heavily and look away, then down at my menu to keep myself distracted. "It's okay if you don't want to share." And out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn away from me an then to Rogue.

"Nothing good. Just stars." I heard him say. But I know that's not what he had dreamt. The quiet moans explained that it had to more then just stars. Stars don't make me moan, and I'm sure they don't make other people moan either! So i knew it wasn't stars.

"At least Stars are pretty!" Wendy said, believing it. "Don't you think? How stars can be so far away, but then look so close? How bright they shine, in different sizes and shapes? Each one different?" She let out a sigh, but a happy sigh. "They even work together as a team to creat shapes!" She gleamed. "They're just so beautiful!" She looked out the window, watching as the rain stabbed the ground with pure rage.

"Yes, why they are." Rogue agreed. And I know something perked up in his head, because he leaned back into the table, looking over at her. "But, your more beautiful. But, tell me why you don't see that in yourself like you see it in the stars?"

I stared shockingly at Rogue. He was straight forward, being completely honest. He even called her out. "Rogue..." I whispered.

I can tell Wendy was having a hard time answering him. And I saw it in Rogue's bright, crimson eyes that he suddenly felt bad. "Sorry." He said, looking back out the window. "I shouldn't be asking you personal questions like that."

"Don't worry about it, Rogue! It's perfectly fine!" She smiled up at him before Looking at the waiter who had arrived. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asked with a smile. Wendy quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

"Give us a few more minutes." I said, staring at up him as he stared at Wendy only. He was around 15. And he was pretty good looking for a damn guy. Especially for this generation. He nodded and left us.

"Umm we should start looking for something to eat." Wendy looked up at me shyly before quickly looking back down at her menu. I smiled at her with out her even knowing. Just staring at beauty made a tingly feeling in my stomach. And my head started to race with many, ransom thoughts.

"Yea..." I agreed. I looked down at my own menu. And for some reason, I wasn't really hungry anymore. I just wanted Wendy- literally. I really, really wanted her.

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

I looked back down at my menu when I heard what Wendy had said. I truthfully wasn't hungry. Not after what had happened in my dream. I couldn't even think straight for that matter. All I could fully think about was the smoothness of Her body. The way Her lips tasted. The way She had moaned my name. The way She tried to hold my body with her small arms.

I couldn't help but let the Dream replay over and over and over again in my head. I kept those kind of thoughts in the back of my head, so I was able to hold myself back. And that was hard. But with Wendy here...Damn was it even harder! Because every fucking thing she did, just turned me on somehow.

She was beautiful. And I was angry that she couldn't see it. And she was so kind;so careful;so caring! Everything she did was perfect! Even her smallest flaws, it didn't matter to me.i wanted to keep her by my side. And I wanted to let Everyone know that she was mine. That she belonged to no one but me.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I looked up from my daydreaming to the waiter.

"Yes," Wendy started. "Sting, you start." And after sting ordered, Lector did. Then Wendy and Carla and then me and then Frosch. "Thank you, Greg." She smiled at the waiter, Greg, smiled before he left with the menus. I grabbed my water and took a gulp down, looking back out the window.

"Rogue," I felt Wendy's hand on my arm. I looked down at her, feeling a shiver crawl up my arm. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I blushed lightly.

It was like needed to touch her.

I smiled gently at her and nod. "Please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine."

After the food, we walked out the restaurant with full stomachs. The storm had stopped before we even got our food. It was still dark and dull. And it was foggy, way to foggy for my liking. And the street lights could be barely seen. I look down at Wendy, who worriedly stared ahead. "A...are we lost?" I heard her whimper.

"Fuck, I think we are." I heard Sting curse. "Stupid fucking Fog! Damn you to hell!" He cursed, swinging his fist in the air in the thick fog. Wendy let out a gentle, beautiful laugh. He looked down at her and he smiled down, a glistening in his eyes. "Wendy," Sting started.

"What the,"I ran right into something. "Hm?" I look up and squint my eyes to try to see better.

"Watch where ya goin!" And just then the fog started to clear up. And there stood in front of us, was three huge, Buffy men and then a skinny ass man. "Ya understand, punk?" He cockily said, pushing me back a bit with his large, dry hand.

I glared at him. But I didn't want to start anything because i find that there is not always a reason to fight. So, simply, i nod, about to walk around him.

"Hey,!"

I stopped and turned back to see Sting in front of the man. "Don't talk to him like that!" He pushed the man with black hair in anger, making him stumble, just a bit, into his friends(or whatever they were). "You seriously gotta learn the difference between Purpose and Accident" He glared. The man with short black hair glared at sting. And within 3 full seconds, the man and Sting were at it. Sting went crazy, more crazier then he needed to be, punching the man with so much force while the other three tried to jump on me and Wendy. But I jumped in front of her, kicking the skinny man and then punching the other two.

"Wendy, stay back." I heard Carla say. And I know Wendy was going to protest so I looked back at her and gave her a small, reassuring smile. And she did stay back.

After fighting off the weaklings, we were back to walking the streets again. After a few more hours, we had finally got to a train station. We stayed at the Train station. There was no one even there. It was as dark as night can get. We all sat in one bench, and each Exceed on our own laps. Wendy, of course, was in between Sting and I. And I knew Sting had fallen asleep cause I heard small, quiet snores. I looked down at Wendy to see her staring up at me. And even through the darkest of nights, I can see how much she was embarrassed. Her cheeks flamed red before she turned away.

I knew this was my chance.

And so, I took it.

I gently grabbed Wendy's head in to one of my hands, and I turned her too look at me. Her perfect, Carmel colored eyes stared into my own Crimson ones before she blinked rapidly. I could tell she was thinking, because I noticed she did that often when she thought hard. But I quickly pushed that aside and dipped my head down to her level.

Before our lips even connected, I can feel a shock of electricity towards each other's lips. And I felt a sudden rush of heat run through my body. and my stomach began to do flips again. My mind wouldn't think straight and I even forgot for a second what I was doing.

"R...Rogue..." I heard her slightly say, bringing heat to my cheeks. It sounded so angelic. Peaceful. That was the last thing I needed to hear. To hear her say my name lightly. To just hear it coming from her mouth gave me shivers all over my body.

I saw her close her eyes lightly right when our lips met. I deepened the kiss unexpectedly, pushing myself into her more;my tongue accidentally gliding over her bottom body and face quickly steamed up, along with her lips. I didn't ever want to pull back.

But, Wendy pulled back, not surprising me. But, I tried my hardest not to jump on her again. "R...Rogue...Umm...I'm sorry." She shook her head violently. I couldn't help but smile lightly. "I...I was so surprised." She whimpered.

"It's okay, I should be the sorry one." I gently said, my voice cracking. It was hard not to sound so lustful. "Goodnight, Wendy." She hadn't said anything else, so I just thought she must have been in a deep daydream. But, she gently whispered a goodnight to me, too.

I couldn't think straight and I couldn't sleep. My body was electrified in excitement, and I don't know how to control it. It was so hard too, since I'm trying. I didn't think the kiss will put such an effect on me. It shouldn't be. I'm strong enough to hide my emotions physically and mentally. I shouldn't let Wendy take such control over me. But, I just can't. Ever since I had laid my eyes on her, I was already attracted to her. I was able to hide it pretty easily, too. At least i hope so. But, I shouldn't feel like this! She's just a little girl!

I let out a frustrated sigh.

I seriously need help.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Surprise!

_Wendy's P.O.V._

I flopped into my bed, crashing my face in to my pillow. The whole day was horrible. After we had woken up on the bench near the train station, I remembered everything that had happened between me and Rogue. It was completely awkward for me. It wasn't only because I liked kissing my friend, it was because he just stared at me like he wanted me. His eyes sparked with hunger and lust, and I wasn't sure why.

But, Sting had also been staring at me like that, too. But he was quiet today, too. I wanted to ask why, but I had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to tell me.

When it was my stop, I had gotten up rather slowly and I felt like I was gonna burst into tears. I know im gonna see them I again, I just know it. But, it was hard for me, anyways. Within that short journey, I grew attached to the Twin Dragon Slayer's team. I knew I was gonna miss Rogue's gentleness. And then Sting's outgoingness. Then Fro and Lector's cuteness. I wanted to stay with them longer. I didn't want to go home and go back to Fairy Tail. I was terrified by that fact, too. I gave them all hugs and quickly left the train with Carla after she said her goodbyes too. She even hugged Lector.

"Carla," I groan.

"Yes?" I flip to my side and looked at Carla who watering a flower in a small glass cup on the table. "I miss them already." I honestly stated. "Do you think we can see them again?" I asked. She looked back at me with a gentle smile.

"I'm sure you'll get used without them once we go into Fairy Tail." Carla said. But I knew she missed them too. Especially Lector. "And I'm sure we'll see them sometime." Carla said. She got off the table and walked away from my bed. "Team Natsu should be back tomorrow or even today." She said from the kitchen. "Maybe you guys could go out to the beach or something." Carla suggested. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Or I could just lay in my bed and cry." I sarcastically whined. Carla rolled her eyes at me. "Carla I don't Know why I feel like this." I said. I know I missed them. And I always missed Team Natsu when they left. But this was so much stronger;and it was ripping me apart. I felt like this only a couple of times. And that was when Gray would leave along with Team Natsu or when I didn't see him for the day.

"Get off your butt, and let's go to Fairy Tail. You can talk to Mirajane." Carla said, walking out the room already. I quickly jumped off my bed and followed her out my room and Fairy Hills. I followed her to Fairy Tail. I smiled lightly, hearing the ruckus from inside. We entered the guild, dodging a thrown apple our way.

"Oh, sorry Wendy!" I heard Max yell. I only smile, looking for him and yelling out it was okay. I got to Mirajane, who was drying a mug. I even saw Gajeel there, eating his iron nails and drinking his mug of beer.

"Hey, Mirajane and Gajeel!" I cheerfully wave at them. Mirajane looks up at me and smiles at me. "Hello, Wendy!" She waved back at me. Gajeel looked back at me, he nodded and went back to eating his iron nails again. I sat on the the stool, with Carla on the counter. "Want the usual?" Mirajane asked me. I nod. She gets a cup and pours orange juice in it before handing it to me. "You took an awful long time for that mission." Mirajane said, worriedly staring at me. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I smile and nod.

"Yea! I'm fine. Sorry to had worry you." I said. She nodded, saying it was alright and smiling at me. I sat on the stool and drank my orange juice. But suddenly, my dream popped back into my head again. I blush heavily and let out a wary sigh. I don't know why my dream has such an affect on me. Because of that stupid dream, I wasn't able to even have a normal conversation with Rogue and Sting.

"What's wrong, shortie?" I look over to my left to see Gajeel staring at me. I only smile. "It's nothing." I lied. He shrugged his shoulders but nodded at me. "Well, ya know ya can talk to me if ya need someone ta talk ta." Gajeel said. I felt touched and I gently smile at him. "Yea I know. Thanks, Gajeel." I said. He nodded, now chugging down his beer.

"Mirajane, can I borrow your Lacrima?" I ask. Mirajane looks at me, then nods. She walks away from the bar and disappears somewhere before coming back with a crystal ball. She hands it to me and flashes me a smile.

"Calling your boyfriend?" She teasingly said, leaning on her elbows as her hands carried her head. I felt my cheeks explode and I shake my head no multiple times. I look back at the Lacrima in wonder while Mirajane still laughed at me. I'm not sure if I should call them. What if I'm being a pest? And I had just saw them only a few hours ago. But then I could just tell them that I wanted to make sure they got home safe. But...what if they don't even have a Lacrima.

"Just call." I look up at Carla who had her arms crossed. I smirk up at her. "You just wanna see Lector." I tease. She blushes an bright shade of red and she looks away from me, grumbling about something. I smile gently.

I was about to whisper into the Lacrima when I heard loud laughter along with an 'aye sir!'. I look back to see Team Natsu. I smile at them as they ran over to me, all smiling. "Hey Wendy!" They greeted. Gray only had his jeans on of course. Erza held her strawberry cheese cake. Lucy held Plue in her arms and finally, Natsu was smiling like always. Happy was already on the counter, offering Carla fish.

I smile at them and wave hello, saying, "Hey, guys!" They started asking me questions, about how the mission went and when I got back in Mangolia. I answered Lucy first, since she seemed more calm about the matter. "I got here today actually. Around 9." I smile at her.

"Okay, but what about the mission?!" Gray and Natsu asked, noting the said that they said it at the same time, they glared at each other. "Shut up Flamebrian/Popsicle!" They glared harder at each when they did it again.

"Are you two fighting?" I looked at Erza. She was giving the two death glares. I look back at Natsu and Gray who went buddy-buddy. "I thought so." She then looked back at me. "Did you have fun, Wendy?" She asked me gently and calmly. I grin and shake my head violently.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I couldn't help but yell out. They looked a little surprised, but still smiled. "They were so nice to me." I smile again. I Saw Natsu and Gray let out a reassuring sigh. But the kiss shared with Rogue couldn't help but pass my thoughts again.

"Well that's good to hear," Lucy said. I nodded and soon after the four left me, leaving me with Gajeel and Mirajne, of course Carla, too.

"Okay, I guess I should call, right?" I looked back up at Carla. She rolls her eyes and nods at me. "Okay, then I will!" I grin. I couldn't wait to see their faces again! To hear their voices. I look up to make sure Mirajane wasn't watching me, and she wasn't. I then turn to Gajeel, who was busy talking to Levy. When did she even get here? I didn't see her.

I shake my head. Pay attention! I quickly look around again before ducking down and cupping my hands around my mouth. I look down at the Lacrima and gently whisper, "Sting Eucliff." I back up a bit to see the Lacrima turn a dark purple before swirling with dark blue and light purple. And the next thing I know, I'm staring at a dark red cat face, that was also masked with a light brown.

"Lector!" Carla practically screamed. I giggle lightly, seeing how happy she was to see him. She noticed my Oh,-So-You-Do-Like-Him!- face. "I mean...hey." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Carla!" Lector happily yelled, pushing his Lacrima more back. He was on his stomach, on a bed, from what it looked like, and his head was relaxed on his paws. "Hey, Wendy!" He grinned. I smile at him, missing his cheerfulness. "Sting is in the shower. Rogue and Fro are out buying food!" Lector smiled.

"S...should I call later then?" I asked. Lector quickly shook his head. "No! Sting is almost done taking-"

"Who is it?!" I heard Sting say. I suddenly saw a white cloth. I squinted my eyes, trying to tell what it was. "Hmm?" I suddenly saw, behind Lector, a soaked Sting. His blonde hair blocked a little of both his icy blue eyes. "Oh, Wendy!" He grinned, picking up the Lacrima. I can hear Lector in the background yelling at Sting to give him back the Lacrima.

I smile widely at him. I didn't care if my face was red or even if someone was seeing exactly what I was seeing. All I cared about was seeing Sting. "Hey, Sting!" I push my hair behind my ear. "Did you and Rogue get home safe?" I ask. Sting grins, combing back his wet hair with his hand. But, sadly, and surprisingly, I found myself staring at his soaked body, which the Lacrima was only able to show up to his chest-so really, I couldn't see his body:but you know what I mean.

"Yea! Though we almost gotten eat by a giant frog when walking home."

"WHAT!?" I yelled out, almost falling off my stool. "Are you two okay!? What about Frosch and Rogue!?" I yelped. When I notice how loud I was, mostly cause I felt Mirajane's stare, I quietly looked around myself. The whole guild, from the looks of it, was staring at me. Some had their mouths gaped open, and others had puzzled looks.

"Have you never seen a worried person before? Continue your daily lives!" I heard Erza say. I turn my head a bit to find her. I found her sitting right beside me actually. I started to begin processing now she got there, but decided not to.

"Wendy? Everything all right?" I heard Sting ask. I felt my cheeks get heavy with blush. I quickly thank Erza, knowing I wouldn't be stared at now, I look back at Sting. "You okay?" He worriedly asked me again. I gently smile a him, the blush on my cheeks still there.

"Of course!" I smile.

"Great! That means I could ask you if we could hang together today!" I felt my whole body get hot, I even felt my neck hair began to stand. "Umm...you okay? Your face is completely red, Wens."

"Wendy, calm down." I looked up at Carla, who was sitting on the edge of the counter, holding a cup of orange juice in her paws. "I can feel your body heat coming off you." That done it. I quickly look down at my legs, bashfully hiding my face with my hair. I couldn't believe he asked me to hang out with him! I know we became friends and all. But...I didn't truly think he would want to hang out with me, again!

"Y...you want to hang out with me...?" I was able to ask.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I? And Lector wanted to see Carla sooooooo bad." He teasingly said. I looked up, finding him grinning. I smile, noticing Carla was blushing. "He's dying without ya, Carla! And I know ya there!" Sting said, almost evilly.

"Shut up, pest." I heard Carla snarl out.

"I will love to hang out with you today, sting." I smile, looking down again and twiddling my thumbs. "Yes!" He cheered. "I'll pick you up at Fairy Tail!" I look back up, finding him and Lector in the Lacrima now. I smile and nod. "Okay!" And he disappeared just as fast as he came on.

"Was that Sting Eucliffe?"

"You're going on a date, Wendy!?"

"Should I call Cancer to style your hair?"

"Awww, Natsu is gonna be so mad."

I look up at Mirajane, who had said the last comment, and then turn around. I felt my cheeks blaze up and my eyes start adverting all 6 pairs of brown eyes. "O...oh...Hey...Lucy...Erza...Levy..." I nervously say, looking back at Carla who shrugged her shoulders. "How l...long have you been standing t...there?" I stutter out.

"We were sitting right beside you, Wendy." Levy smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up even more, but I suddenly felt bad. I was paying so much more attention to Sting that I didn't even notice my three friends come sit beside me. Beside's Erza, but still!

"Yes. And we over heard your conversation." Erza then said, sitting down on the left of me.

"Yea." Lucy agreed. "Was that Sting Eucliff?" She sat beside me. I quickly nod. "So you two are going on a date?" She smiled. I wanted to faint right then and there, but I couldn't! I didn't want Sting staring at me weirdly if he suddenly zoomed in here!

I quickly shook my head. "N-no!" I frantically move my arms everywhere. "W-where just going to hang out with each other!" I say, quickly grabbing my glass cup of orange juice.

"Aaah, okay," I heard Levy say. "I see what's going on here." I grin, after having a sip of my orange juice. I turn Lucy's way and look pass her, seeing Levy. At least she understands.

"You'e in deep denial, Wendy!" I jump lightly when Mirajane suddenly said that. I look over at her and quickly shake my head.

"N-no! We're just friends!" I look at Carla, who was paying no mind to the situation. "Carla knows! Right, Carla?" I say. She looks up at me and smiles. But, it was more of a 'aha!-payback-time- smile;which worried me.

"Oh, no." Carla shook her head. "They're more then just friends." She sweetly says, going back to silently drinking.

"I knew it." I heard Erza say. I mentally die of embarrassment.

"Wow, Wendy." I fold my arms on the counter and throw my head on them, hair falling over my face. "Who know you were so good with the older guys!" Lucy pats my back. "Though it's not always a good thing either." She mumbled.

"Don't feel bad! We won't tell Natsu or even Gray!" I heard Levy happily chirp out. I let out a soft groan. I'm going to be teased my whole life now!

"Well, you know what this means, girls," I heard Mirajane creepily say. I couldn't help but begin to sweat and gulp down my salvia. "A make over!" I was afraid of that. I suddenly felt my body get pulled off the chair, and floating in the air. I Saw Carla flying in front of me, smirking directly at me. I glare at her, but it didn't last very long.

I look back a bit to find out who was holding my small hand. I found Erza who was running into Lucy's house, with many rejects from Lucy anyways, with Levy and Mirajane.

"Errm..." I bit my lip when I was thrown into a chair by Erza. I look around, finding my self in Lucy's warm living room. "E...Erza..." I stutter out. She already had a whole bunch of outfits in her arms already.

"We've been waiting for this moment!" Mirajane squealed.

"You have?" I opened my mouth but instead heard Carla's voice.

"Yes." Erza nods, confessing. "We already have it all planned out!"

"What do you mean "planned out."?" Carla asked. I nod in agreement.

"We mean what hairy style, what kind of outfit, make up, shoes, we were going to put you in." Lucy said. Levy nodded along with the 3 busty mages. "But, honestly, we didn't think it would happen so fast, so we might have to re-size a few outfits."

That's actually kinda scary-knowing your three friends have had your own date planned out.

"Well, this shall be fun to watch."

_With Twin Dragon Slayers._

*Sting's P.O.V.*

I hurriedly threw the Lacrima on the bed and ran right towards my dresser, ignoring Lector's outburst. I had to find something casual yet nice to wear! I had finally planned out my plan on the train, and I was finally able to put it to work. And, It didn't fail!

"Sting!" I looked back at Lector, who was frowning. "I didn't get to say bye to Carla!" I rolled my eyes, playfully.

"It's okay, lector. I'm sure you'll see here when I pick up Wendy." I said, throwing on a white shirt that I randomly found. I was about to drop my towel on the floor, when I suddenly heard a raspy, dead voice.

"Sting? The floor Is soaking wet." I turn around to see Rogue, holding 4 grocery bags on each arm. Then one in each hand. I glare at him.

"At least knock!" I angrily yell. "My room and I need some privacy, too!" I angrily hiss. "And so does Lector!" I point down at an agreeing Lector. Rogue only rolled his eyes. "Huh?" I notice a certain green cat with a pink frog custom wasn't on Rogue's shoulder. "Where's Fro?" I ask.

"In the kitchen. I'm making Nikojaga for dinner." I sheepishly scratch the back of my head. "What is it?" Rogue roughly asked.

"I'm going out, so you don't have to make me a dish." I said. He raises an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, a little taken back. "Are you surprised?" He nods, slightly smirking. "Are you saying you're surprised I'm going out? What's that supposed to mean!" I bark. He let's out a shaky laugh, ignoring my outburst and turning around, waddling back into the kitchen most likely.

I huff and close my door, finally able to take my towel off and throw on my boxers and pants. I quickly go into the bathroom, now fixing my soaked, and non-styled hair.

When I finally finished, I left the room with a very pleased Lector. I wasn't exactly why he was so pleased, but he was. I think it's because he put on some of my cologne. I look over at Rogue, who was cutting the beef in thin slices already. He was talking to Fro who sat on a stool beside him. I smile lightly. Rogue always seemed more calm when he's cooking or talking to Fro.

"I'm going now." I say, opening the door. He looks up from the meat and nods before looking back down.

"Don't forget your money." I wince, quickly going back to my room to grab my jewels. "I thought you might forget." I heard Rogue chuckle out when I came out my room. I roll my eyes at him and once again open the door to the outside world.

I say bye to him one more time before closing the door behind me. I'm kind of surprised he didn't ask who I was going with. But, yet, I noticed something a little off with him today. He has had this glint in his eyes ever since we woke up on the bench. And he wouldn't stop taking glances at Wendy, which made me even more suspicious. Because not only was Wendy also taking glances at him, but she was taking glances at me, too. I tried to figure it all out in my head, but I guess I'm just not the type to be able to think about stuff like that.

"Sting," I look down at Lector, who sat on the table in front of the booth I sat on. We already have gotten onto the train to Mangloia. "Do you think Carla likes me?" I held in a mean remark(of course just to joke around with him. But I see how much he liked the female devil cat.) So, I only smiled, that soon formed into a toothy grin.

"Of course she does!" I say, feeling already noxious as the train began to get ready to move. "Why wouldn't she?" Lector grins widely before looking down, cheeks blazed red. It was actually pretty cute, knowing one of your best friends finally liked a girl! Though, it's not like he can go out with a human girl, because those kittens (or whatever they would have been) will be pretty weird looking...

"Burrergghhhh..." I held in my throw up, feeling the train move. My stomach twisted and turned, and my eyes became watery all at once. It was a horrible feeling. Very, very horrible.

"Finally..." I groan, stepping off the evil train. "We're here!" I quickly fix myself and put my hands on my hips, staring at the night sky. "Damn...maybe we can't go to the park..." I mumble. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and walk away from the train station with Lector. "Maybe we can just go to..." I couldn't think anywhere else to go. Besides the movies or an restaurant, but I don't really want go there at all. Movies, is a big no cause we can't even talk to each other, so what's the whole point of going on date?

"Do you even know where Fairy Tail is, sting?" I looked down at Lector and roll my eyes.

"Of course I do!" I triumphly say, walking to the direction of Fairy Tail. I passed a few houses, but the one that really caught my attention was a brown bricked house, close to the river. It looked awfully familiar for some reason, and I wasn't sure why. But, I heard screams and squeals. It was ear murdering, but I stood there dumbfounded anyways. Cause it all sounded too familiar. I mean a couple of voices did, but it was all just a bit blurred with all the giggling and shouting in there.

"You think a scary monster is on a killing spree in there," Lector whispered to me. I scoffed, but let out a chuckle. "Cause it sure sounds like it..." I smile down at Lector.

"Nah, maybe a sleep over with a whole bunch of crazy chicks." I say, then walking away from the house. When we finally got to Fairy Tail, I bursted through the doors, expecting to find the beautiful Sky Dragon Slayer. But, what I found, was a brunet holding a whole barrel of some kind of drink, I bet beer, and then a half naked dark blue haired Mage. I think the guys name was Gray...yea! He's friends with Wendy!

"Sting," I turn, but found no one. I gave out a puzzled grunt, before hearing my name being called again. I look down to see a very short man. Oh, it's the guild master, Makarov. "What are you doing here...?" He questioned. I then Noticed Natsu and Gray were behind him, standing their as their evil stares burned into my very soul.

"I'm here to pick up Wendy..." I say, looking past Natsu and Gray to only find no blue haired beauty. "Is she here?" I ask, looking down at Makarov. He was so short...it made me want to almost laugh knowing he was the guild master.

"No," Nastu started. "She left an hour ago." Gray finished. I frowned. "Why?" They both quickly asked. I roll my eyes, putting all my weight on my one leg.

"I'm here to pick her up. We were going to hang out together." I said. "Along with that white cat...that little devil..." I still remembered the incident that she had scratched my whole damn face off.

"It's Carla." I looked at Natsu again to see his blue exceed. I think his name was Happy. "Her name is Carla." He said.

"I know that..." I mumbled, looking behind me, hoping that Wendy will be there and hurry the hell up and pull me out of here. I can already sense that the two, along with Happy, not including Makarov but who knows, hates me. I can feel their glares murdering me from the inside, and it felt very uncomfortable. I didn't see a good reason for trying to even kill me through their stares. I mean, I never really saw them or bothered them...

Okay...maybe that one time where I dumbed cold water in their heads...when they were walking out a cave that the two male mages had happen to cross through one of my many favorite paths.

Oh, and that other time when I build a booby trap for Rogue In a hotel hall way, but it turned on when Gray and Natsu, along with Lucy and Erza, passed by into the hall way. The bucket filled with spiders, which Rogue hates, was dumbed onto Gray and Natsu. An when they went into their "OMG A MONSTER IS KILLING ME." Mode, they ran into another trap u had set up. This trap sprayed them with spider webs and ten lastly, they were once again soaked. Lucy and Erza had spotted me before Nastu and Gray did, so I ran right back into my hotel room. I guess Erza and Lucy told the two about it.

And a few other times that I had bothered them with my booby traps and mini revenge games(mostly for Rogue.)

"Please, have a seat by the bar while you wait for her." I look back down at Makarov and nod, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Sir."

"Call me Makarov." I nod again, going over to the bar, and sat down a stool. Lector sat on the counter, awkwardly adverting Fairy Tail members stares. I hate to admit it, but It actually felt like I was meeting Wendy's parents, and her whole fucking family that hated my guts.

"Sting!"

"I hope they come soon..." I heard Lector say. I nod in agreement, wanting to leave already. "Umm..Natsu and Gray are coming towards us." I look at where Lector was pointing at but two people already stood in front of me.

"Hey." I said, looking back towards Lector.

"Where are you taking Wendy?" Asked Gray. I look at him.

"I don't know I'm just gonna go to a high cliff so I can throw her off of it." I sarcastically say. "I'm taking her to the park."

"This late?" I rolled my eyes at Natsu.

"It's only 6." I chuckled, (more of a fake ass chuckle.) looking over the two again and still finding no Wendy. "Plus, if she doesn't want to go there, then it's okay. I'll take he anywhere she wants to go," I decided to add something in to see their reactions. "Even if it's my room." I gently smile. And I guess that set them off cause they both grew red(most likely in anger.)

"Why you...!" They pulled back their arms and I was just simply laughing it off until suddenly, a warm, quiet voice rang through out my ears like a gentle breeze in the wind. Wait. What the hell did I just say?

"Sting!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The bee and the butterfly

_Stings P.O.V_

"Sting!" I heard Wendy happily chirp. "Your here!"

Gray and Natsu had quickly turn around by the sound of Wendy's voice. They were in my way and I couldn't see Wendy, so I tried to peer over them, but the two were still in my way. "Oh." The two males said, and spun around facing me again. "We'll get you later." They angrily whispered before running towards Wendy- I'm assuming. "You look great, Wendy!" I got off my stool, walking towards Wendy who was being blocked by the two idiots.

"Thank you, Gray and Natsu." I waited for a good 5 minutes, listening to a lector the two 'brothers'–by the way they had acted–give Wendy. It was nonsense, at least to me. Wendy knew better then to do anything sexual on her first date, if she even knew what that meant. The two were even telling her not to let me take control over her. What Kind of crap is that!? I would never force her into anything she didn't want to do. Simple as that. I mean, beside a hug if she needed to be comforted.

"Okay, she's all yours." I heard Gray say to me. I look up from Lector, who was whispering to me-I wasn't paying mind- to find Gray and Natsu already gone. I felt my cheeks heat up and my body get tensed, along with spine tingling. I couldn't help but let a large smile replace my shock.

"You look great!" I grin, loudly stating the obvious. Wendy wore a casual, simple but nice, dress. It was white with a light-yellow stash around her waist:forming a bow in the back. The dress was a little shorter then I had expected an innocent girl to wear, but it didn't bother me too much. Her long blue hair was loose with the ends curled, along with a bow in the back of her head that held the end of two braids from the side of her head. She even wore a pair of earrings and a necklace!

"Thank you..." She looked behind her. I followed her gaze, finding threes busty woman and a small woman behind her. "All thanks to Erza, Lucy, Mirajane and Levy..." I saw the four woman give Wendy a grin before their eyes landed on me. The first one to react was Erza, gripping my shirt tightly in her hand and lifting me off the floor a bit, giving me a death glare.

"If I find a missing hair on her I will come find you and kill you, understand?" She threatened. I quickly nodded, wanting to leave already. "Good." She let go of me and I quickly fixed myself up, not paying mind to the four woman leaving. "Have fun!" I heard them say. I look at Wendy, finding a scolding Carla in her arms.

I weakly smile and walk towards her, asking if she was ready to leave. "Yup!" She grins, walking out the building beside me. "When did you get here?" She asked me as we passed by the flower carts and random people. I look down at her and I couldn't help but smile again.

"Eh, only a fee minutes earlier before you. It felt like forever though." I chuckle weakly, scratching the back of my neck. She let's out a giggle, her eyes closed and her smile small but beautiful.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I asked her where she wanted to go. It took her a while to decide, whither to choose the Happy Cafe or the flower park. Of course, the innocent girl choose the Flower Park, which is huge, from what she told me. Carla and Lector walked a head of us, laughing and talking like a real Date should be. I decided to spice things up a bit when we finally got the flower park(and yes, it's fucking huge!)

"Let's play a game," I started, walking by the beds of roses and other flowers that I had no idea what their name was(I'm not a flower person.) "Let's see who can name most of these flowers within a minute!" I challenge. I knew I was going to lose, but I wanted to see how Wendy will react if she knew I knew a decent amount of Flowers.

"Okay!" Wendy grins, determinedly fist pumping the air. "I'm so going to win this!" She grins. And before I know it, she starts!

"That's a Bed of roses!" She points across from me.

"Those are Dandelions," I point over her.

"Oh, and those are Lilly's!"

"That's a Sunflower!" I grin wickedly.

"Look a cow!" That catches my attention and I quickly turn to where Wendy was pointing at. "Those are Lilacs, Daffodils, Freesia's, Peony's, and Iris's!" I quickly turn back to face a grinning Wendy, who was still naming a bunch of Flowers that I need even heard of before.

Ah, so that's what she did! She tricked me! Because she knows that I, the Great Light Dragon Slayer, can get distracted easily when not in a fight. When she finally stopped naming flowers, she looked up at me and game me a audacity smile, her hand balled in fist as her thump stuck out. "I win!"

"But you tricked me!" I whined, flinging my arms over my chest and pretending to pout. She gives me a warning smile with sparks in her eyes. "You never said I couldn't;actually, you didn't mention any kind of rules." She suddenly tapped her chin with her finger, as if trying to recall what I said.

"True..." I said. I guess I have to be more more precise next time. "Huh?" I quickly double take in front of me, noticing Carla and Lector where holding ha-I mean paws. "Look," I whispered, at least tried to, to Wendy, dropping down to her level and pointing at Carla and Lector. She let out a small gasp, a "O" shaped mouth replacing her smile. "Tch, who knew your cat had a heart." I joked.

"She always did!" She chuckled, swatting my arm playfully. I lean back up, now standing straight and paying mind to the sunset. "It's so beautiful," we walk along the dirt path by a small stream of water. "Look!" I suddenly felt my hand get held. I look down at Wendy, her eyes sparkling with joy. I look at what she was pointing at.

"Oh..." I gaped, watching the large peach slowly fall behind the hills. "Yea...I guess it is." I finally said after a long silence. I look around me a bit more, trying to find a way to get out of the path without a worrying and angry Carla noticing. "Let's go," I tug on her hand, stepping to the left. She looks at me, before she gives me a questioning look. "I bet I can beat you in a race..." I challenge, knowing that will get us away. I guess I wanted to leave Lector a bit alone time with the evil white cat.

"I bet you can't," she whispered, quickly running off. I worriedly followed her, making sure I didn't make much sound. I saw Wendy a few feet ahead, running quickly. I quickly decided to go faster, making a sharp left. I ran past her, seeing her through the spaces of trees. I quickly run towards her when a dirt path made a way through the trees. I quickly jump in front of her, looking back at her and sticking out my tongue.

"Beat ya!" I laughed out. "Huh?" And before I knew it, I was on the soft, green grass. It felt like I only landed on soft clouds, yet it was so cold. "W-Wendy!" I yelped, finally collecting everything that had happened. Wendy laid on top of me, her head cranked back as she let out her soft, quiet laughs.

"Looks like it was tie!" She smiles sweetly at me when she looks back down at me. I smiled at her, not bothered by the position we were in. "Oh...I-I'm sorry!" She quickly jumps off me, dusting herself off. "I..I guess I went too far." She giggled weakly. I lean up on my elbows, smiling at her.

"Naw, it's okay!" I stand up, also dusting myself off. "Oh, we're close to the park." I said, looking at the empty, and dark shadowy park. "Do you wanna go..?" I ask, noticing she became quiet.

"No...if that's okay with you, of course." She Quickly added I shake my head. "C..can we just lay down and watch the stars?" She asked shyly, looking up.

"Anything for you; you are my date, aye?" I said, smirking. She blushes, looking away. "You didn't think it was just some hang out day, eh?" I said, laying down on the grass. She quickly nods. "If you want it to be just a simple day out then that's perfectly fine wi-"

"No!"I quickly look at her, surprised. "I mean...a date sounds really nice!" She smiled, slowly laying beside me. "Thank you...can we get ice cream after this though?" She giggles out. I grin.

"Of course!"

We spent about a good half and hour gazing at the stars; talking about almost everything. From things we liked to do to what we wished we could do. A few laughs here and there, an embarrassing yelp here and there, too. "You wanna get ice-cream now?" I ask, looking over at her. I was surprised to see her staring back at me. She quickly blushes and shakes her head. "Okay!" I smile, not bothered. Honestly, I wanted to stay beside her forever.

"How's Rogue?" She suddenly asked, completely ruining the moment. Because I could see that Rogue had grown feelings for Wendy, too. But I'm determined to be Wendy's;and she'll be mine. "And Frosch?"

"Good I guess," I shrugged, not caring at the moment about what the two were doing. Mostly because right now, he's my rival. Of course I love him like a brother, but we fight like any normal brothers do, too. "How's umm...your friends?" I asked, remembering she didn't really have a team and she was mostly alone on missions.

"Loud and always celebrating." She giggled. I suddenly felt a pair of warm hands grab ahold of my arm, and then an entire body practically laying on it. "Your hot..." She mutters almost carelessly. "Sting..."

"Y...yes?" I was able to stutter out. My heart jumped out my mouth and a fucking zoo was inside my stomach. My body heated up by her touch and it grew tensed too. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She giggled out. "I just wanted to say your name."

"Oh yea?" I said. She nods and what I thought suddenly came out my mouth. "Well, imma give you a reason to say my name."

*Wendy's P.O.V.*

When Sting had suddenly stood over me, and his warm lips smashed onto mines, everything stopped. My eyes were wide;my heart was beating 100 miles per hour; my body shook and tingled with excitement. I wasn't sure what was happening to me, but everything had happened in a flash.

He kissed my passionately yet with lust and determination, too. His eyes were gently closed, his eyelashes catching the small raindrops. It began to drizzle lightly, but barely enough to make us leave the wonderful Flower Park- and of course this wonderful moment.

Without thinking, I kissed him back. At least I had tired. I never kissed anyone for this long(my first kiss was from Rogue.) and I knew I was horrible at it. But, Sting didn't seem to mind, and so I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth and excitement flow within me when his rough yet gentle hand grabbed ahold of my leg, rubbing it slowly and steadily.

"Ah, Sting..." When he moved back, he quickly went to my neck, letting soft kisses land there, a few nips here and there. "Wait...Sting," I quickly push him back. I didn't know what I was feeling! I shouldn't feel like this with him too! I felt this sudden rush of excitement with Rogue's kiss too! I wanted to feel his hands on my body, like he had done in my dream.

"I'm sorry, I should've never done that.." His cheeks blazed red and I know mine was too. "Let's start going, Lector and Carla are probably worried." Before I could say anything, he got off me and was standing up, already helping me up. "Let's go," he grabbed my hand, dragging me off towards the path.

"Wendy!" I quickly look behind me to see Carla and Lector flying towards us. "I'm going to kill you!" I felt a sudden rush of pain when she yelled that. But it soon disappeared when Carla jumped on Sting, making hissing sounds. I yelped, pulling Carla off Sting.

"A...are you okay!?" I helped Sting up when I put Carla down. He let out a chuckle, standing up. "Yup!" I looked over him, to make sure he wasn't hurt. But when I got to his hands, they were all scratched up and little droplets of blood hung closely to the scratches. "Y-your hands!" I grab them. "Oh, I used them for protection! I was ready for a jump!" I looked back up at him, his eyes were gloomy, but his smile was bright. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just a few scratches, he'll be fine." I heard Carla say. I heard Sting mumble something, but I couldn't catch it. "Let's go, and where in the world where you two?" Carla asked, holding Lector's paw as she stared up at me.

"We kinda got lost." I made a white lie, ashamed that I left the her and Lector. "Sorry." She nods, walking away from us. "Are you sure..?" I ask Sting again, he shook his hands too get the blood flown off him. He nodded, looping his arm with mine. I smile at him and grins back.

We walked about a good 5 minutes to the ice-cream place. It was only 8 by the time was left park. And it was around 8:16 when we finally finished our ice-cream. I had shared an ice-cream with Sting, since he didn't have enough money. He said he thought he brought enough. I had a feeling he did, but the ice cream was rather expensive then we thought it would have been. We also got burgers and candy at the ice-cream place too, but it should've never been that expensive still!

Anyways, we had our burgers first and then after burgers, we got our sweet treats. Carla ha gotten strawberry flavored ice-cream while Lector got Chocolate. Sting and I had shared a bowel of Vanilla. It was drizzled with hot steamy fudge and had a single cherry on the top, shining brightly under the light.

It wasn't until long that we all finally finished our ice-cream. Of course, something embarrassing happened while eating Ice-Cream. I had accidentally poked my nose while my eyes paid mind to Sting, who was bragging about his "awesome" fight he had with Rogue when they where younger. When I had felt the spoon filled with Ice-Cream hit my noes, I quickly put the spoon in my mouth, hoping nobody saw the accident. I guess I was a little stupid for thinking a bit of ice-cream wasn't on my noes because I didn't bother wiping my nose after wards. But, sadly, Sting had noticed and had let out a deep, amused chuckle. I didn't understand at first until he leaned in towards me and his tongue lightly licked the tip if my small noes, licking the ice-cream off.

It wasn't really surprising though when he trailed his wet kisses down my cheek and to my neck but he then pulled away, quickly so he wouldn't be caught. Now we're just walking around the streets, laughing and talking. Not soon after, we all ended up in front Fairy Hills. Of course Carla and Lector was swooning over each other that the two didn't even notice.

"Carla..." I started. She looked away from Lector and up at the building. She frowned, turning back to lector. "Sorry," I whispered. Carla has quickly pecked Lector's cheek, saying goodbye to him and Sting, and saying she'll be upstairs.

"S...she k..._kissed me_!" I jumped a bit due to Lector's yell and hyperness. "Yahoo!" He excitedly yelled, his arms up high in the air. I couldn't help but laugh along with Sting at the cute cat's expression and actions.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye...?" I looked over at Sting with a frown. He scoffed, confusing me. "Just for now, though." He grinned, making me want to smile. "After Rogue finds out I was with you all night then I'm sure he'll want to come down here, too." Sting chuckled. "Oh, you didn't tell him?" He shook his head. "Only that We, lector and I, was going out." He said. I nodded, understanding.

Silence found us for a bit. "We'll see each other, soon! I promise." Sting suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. I smile, holding him too. "Maybe we could all go to a mission again!" We pulled away from each other and I quickly nodded. "That would be fun." I agree. But, I didn't want to end the night like this, so I stood on my toes and pecked his lips, before quickly turning away and saying goodbye to him and Lector.

When I got to my room, I jumped onto my bed, body warm and fuzzy. "What's wrong?" I heard Carla's voice from the bathroom. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy." I smile. I heard Tch lightly. "Did he kiss you?" I felt my heart do a flip and my stomach began to roll around- but in a good way. I smile brightly once again, loving the feeling my body had whenever I thought about the kiss he and I shared. "No." I simply said, frowning suddenly. But, even though the kiss felt great, I can't forget that I felt extremely happy when Rogue kissed me also.

It felt really wrong to think my two close friends were great kissers. And to have naughty dreams;with them both! I shook my head. I must have feelings for the both of them then. Rogue is serious, but he's very understanding and gentle. He's so calm, and he knows how to say the right things without hurting someone. Then Sting-I giggle lightly-Sting is like Natsu. Funny, wild, but can be very calm too! He knows how to make me laugh even when I don't want to, I like that about him.

Maybe I should sleep on this...

_At Sting and Rogue's place._

*Rogue's p.o.v*

I waited patiently on the couch, watching the door that hasn't been opened since Sting left. I decided to wait for him when I woke up from my sleep. I was calmly sleeping in my bed with Frosch slightly snoring in my arms. I was having that dream again- the dream where my hands caressed Wendy's body and my lips and mouth nibbled over her neck and shoulders. But, suddenly, when I, my dream me, looked up at Wendy, I saw Sting's face instead! It completely surprised me and I woke up, face sweaty. I couldn't sleep after that, so I decided waiting for Sting to come home was the best thing to.

Plus, I had to talk to him about some things.

"Ah!" I blink a few, taking notice that the lights were on and Sting and Lector were staring at me, skin pale and eyes wide. "H-Holy shit!" I heard Sting yell. "You fucking scared me!" Sting hissed dangerously, locking door when he closed it. "What are you doing up anyways?" He asked me, saying goodnight to Lector who happily skipped away into their room.

"Sorry." I said, forgetting that I just saw Lector skipping. "And I wanted to talk to you." I said, watching him carefully. He looks a little worried, but sat down across from me, staring back into my eyes.

"About what?" He asked after a few. "When you woke up in the hotel room after the ball." I said, staring at him still even when he awkwardly looked away from me. "What bout it?" He asked lowly. I cleared my throat a bit, now feeling weird myself. "Well, I noticed all three of us Dragon Slayers were trying to avoid each other," I started. "Of course, you tried to bring us to talk and everything." I said, leaning back into the warm couch. "But, I figured some stuff out. When I woke up, I noticed all of our faces were red, like we were burning hot. I even noticed Wendy peeking glances at us both, before looking away and blushing. You and I were acting...aroused just a tiny bit in the morning. I'm not blind Sting," I looked at him directly in those bright, Dovishly blue eyes of his. He looked a little embarrassed and his cheeks were bright red. "But I literally saw your member begging to come out." I saw his face explode In red.

"Oh, God," I heard him mumble, face palming lightly. "What's the whole point of this?"

"All of us must had have the same dream." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "The liquor you and I drank was pretty strong, so it was under stable that we would have a dream like that-" I was quickly cut off.

"But Wendy didn't drink!" Sting declared quite loudly. "So she is perverted..." He chuckled. I chucked a random object at him and he quickly let out a yelp.

"She's not perverted. Her sexual hormones must have finally turned on when she first started to hang out with us, Sting." I said, watching him scratch his head.

"So..." He slowly started. "That makes her a pervert now, right?" He asked, quickly dog in another random object. "What exactly did you dream about?" He asked quietly, almost as if he was shy. I felt my cheeks heat up, looking away quickly.

"Nothing that concerns you right now. It was just a dream."

"But it must have been good if you moaned out in your sleep."

I glared at him. "Forget you heard any of that." I demanded. He let out a chuckle before standing up, taking off his shirt before throwing it onto the floor.

"Night, Rogue." And like that, he was gone.

* * *

**Okay, let me tell you how old the characters are, since i was just asked how old Sting, Wendy, and Rouge was, idk how old they are xD you can use your _imagination_, it don't matter to me, as long as you still like the story... :) **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Battle of the Twins.

* * *

*Rogue's P.O.V*

_Out Side In Mangloia_

"I can get used to this..." I looked over at Sting, who had his arms behind his head. "Lector agrees!" Lector nodded in agreement soon after.

We came to Mangloia soon after Wendy called us. She wanted to come over here, but we both quickly denied. She was too young to come on her own, and we wouldn't accept the fact she was traveling alone with only Carla. Therefore, we decided we'll come down. We had enough money to do so anyways.

It had only been a couple of weeks since we had last seen her. Of course we called a few times to check up on her, and she was doing perfectly fine from what she told us. Lector once In a while will start blabbering about Carla and her perfectness. It wasn't till Long till Frosch started to talk about Happy and Lilly's perfectness, too. The two exceeds will sometimes be seen behind Wendy, out of know where ask her something. Of course, like the sweet girl she was, she would answer them and that would be about 6 minutes. But that didn't bother me one bit. Of corse it bothered Sting, even though he never said it did, but I can tell when he starts to move around even more. Or he will constantly start looking around.

"Rogue, I think I'm gonna finally confess to Wendy!" I quickly felt my feet under me stop and my legs grow shaky. "Huh? What's wrong?" I saw Sting ahead of me slowly skid into a stop along with Lector. "Rogue?" I straightened myself up and clear my throat.

"Your asking her out?" I ask, walking up towards him. He thinks for a second, then nods. "Pretty much, hai." We continue to walk down the path. "Why? You mad?" He snickered. I roll my eyes. "No," I started. "I just don't think your right for her." I said, feeling a bit hurt myself for saying that. I couldn't let him confess to her first. Or even ask her out first! I had to do it first.

"Hahaha!" I heard Sting burst out into laughter. I confusingly stare at him. "Of course I am!" He smiled at me. "I know you like her too, Rogue." He suddenly let a smirk replace his smile. "I just like pretending I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, turning around and walking away from me.

"W-wait!" I grumble out, getting to him and pulling his arm. "There's no way I'm letting you take away what's mine." I determinedly say, glaring at him.

"Your girl?" He laughed out. "No, no, I think you made a mistake. She's actually my girl." He said, almost as if I made a good joke. "So don't try too hard." He said, looking back at me and smirking. I glared at him.

"I think you got the wrong idea, Stingy." I snickered, waking beside him. "She will be mine. Even if I have to fight against for you her." I said, looking at him.

He smiled. "Ah! So this is a fight we'll be having! I like this idea!"

"You do?"

"Hell yea! It'll be fun! Even though this shit is about to go down," he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking proudly once again. I smirk back at him, nodding.

"Yea. I'm so going to win her." I snickered, looking ahead. To feel this cocky didn't feel as good as I thought. I sigh and shake by head before I looked up, noticing I was in front Of two large, wooden doors. I looked behind me, seeing a large sign-it's back facing me.

"We're here!" Lector happily cheered, bursting through the thick doors, with much force. But, when the doors finally opened, all eyes landed on us, a pair of Carmel ones caught my attention quickly.

"You're here!" I looked at Wendy who jumped down from he stool and ran towards us, the guild quickly going back to talking and being EXTREMELY loud. "Oh, this is going to be so fun." Wendy gleamed, standing in front of us.

We all decided that we'll let Wendy take us to some shop she really liked going to for potions. After that, we were going to go the Amusement Park until it closed.

I gently smile at her and nod, watching Lector and Carla began to chatter. Happy soon came, offering Carla a fish. She denied it, going back to Lector's story.

I heard Sting snicker before quickly letting out a small, short gasp. I look at him, wondering why he made that sound. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing Wendy was worriedly staring at Sting. "Where's Frosch?" He asked. I felt my body get tensed before I quickly looked down at my feet, not seeing a pink frog costume.

"She has to be here somewhere." Wendy nervously stated, looking around the room frantically before looking over at me. "Don't worry, Rogue, we'll find her." I looked around, walking around the guild, ignoring peoples stares and remarks. It was until I finally found Frosch In the very back of the guild, talking to a...black cat? But it's ears aren't...pointy.

Doesn't matter, I just need to take Frosch. I walk over to her, who was indeed talking to Gajeel's exceed, Lily. He seemed to be interested in what Frosch was saying, and I couldn't help but quietly listen in.

"It's okay, Lily-Kun," I heard Frosch say. "Fro is also afraid of thunder storms." She waddled closer to him, cuddling him until his cheeks slowly turned red.

I felt a small smile form across my lips before calling Frosch. She jumped off him within a blink of an eye and looked up a me, her cheeks blazing red. "Oh, Rogue-Kun, you scared Fro!" She giggled weakly, running up to my leg and holding it tightly. I smile down at her and pat her head gently. "It's okay, now go say bye to Lily." I said, making her quickly agree and say goodbye to a still blushing Lily.

We left before Gajeel got there with a blue haired girl. I think her name is Levy or something. I get back to Wendy and Sting who was talking to Natsu and Lucy. I stand beside Wendy who waved goodbye to Lucy and a smiling Natsu. She looks up at me and smiles before asking if we wanted to leave now.

"Sure." I nod, walking with her out the guild with Frosch in my arms. "Where's tho Potion Place anyways?" I looked over at Sting who's arm rested on Wendy's head as we walked. "It's not too far from Fairy Hills." Wendy stated, looking up at Sting. He nodded, smiling down at her before making some weird face.

There's no way I'm going to win her heart if I keep being quiet like this. I need to show Sting that I AM going to win this battle. Even if I have to more sociable. "Wendy, would you like to go to The Cafe after this?" I ask. "Before we leave to the Amusement park." I added. She then looks up at me and grins.

"Oh, that sounds good!" Wendy gently smiled. "But, can't we eat on the train?" I heard Sting ask. I glare at him. "Sure we can,but it's cheaper."

"But not as good."

"But we save money." I growled.

I heard Carla snicker while Wendy nervously laughed, pushing our body's off her. I didn't even notice that I began to get closer and closer to her that my chest and stomach was pressed against her arm. I should have noticed, though.

"Ah, sorry, Wendy," I apologize, moving away from her and glaring back at Sting who moved back from her, too. "It's okay, Rogue." She sweetly smiled up at me, her cheeks blazing red for some reason.

"We're here." I looked down at Carla and Lector who stood in front of a building. "Let's start heading in." She walked into the small shop and we followed suit. When I first walked in, it seemed like any normal Potion Store, but, if you took a closer look, some of the potions were illegal or very old.

"Do you come here often, Wendy?" I ask her, standing close to her.

"Not very much. I only come here to help my flowers and the guild flowers grow faster." She chirped, stopping in front of a blue bottle filled with watery liquid. I scrunch my nose as the strong ardor swelled off it. "Ew." Wendy mumbled, quickly going to a different section. I look over my shoulder to find Sting walking our way with a large bottle of some Pink/Purple watery liquid in it. It easily swayed in the bottle as he walked closer and closer to us.

"Hey, Wendy I think I found a Growing Plant Potion." He walked past me and towards Wendy. She turned back and smiled at him, making me want to find a better potion for her plants. I left they're sides and went towards a different section from where I saw Sting leave from.

I grab a bottle after reading the back and walk back towards Wendy and Sting, who still stood by the blue potions. I look down at Frosch who was walking beside me, looking around the store. I stand beside Sting and stick out my arm, showing the bottle to Wendy. "Here, it helps the plants grow twice as fast." I smile lightly at her as she grins.

"Thank you!" She grabs the bottle, then digging though her bag. "Are you guys going to get anything?" She ask, walking to the cash register with Two bottles in her hand. I shake my head no and so does Sting.

"I'm not a big fan of potions." He shrugged, looking over the shop one more time before leaving the store with Wendy who carried a bag of her potions. We walked around the town some more. We stopped at the Cafe like we discussed we would. It wasn't long till we got lost when we left the Cafe.

"I knew we should have listened to that old man." I mumbled, watching Sting walk through a garden of dead flowers. And I knew that it bothered Wendy-just by the way she looked at the dead roses and dandelions. "Maybe you could put a bit of your potions on them." I suggested. Wendy shined with joy and does so, smiling happily as she sprinkled some potion on beds of flowers.

I felt my heart melt with happiness when she looked up at me and smiled-each Sun ray catching her beauty. "Your so smart, Rogue-Nii!"

*After Amusement Park and now in back yard of Fairy Tail.*

_Sting's P.O.V_

"Oh shit!"

We had come back from the Amusement park not too long ago and then ended up behind Fairy Tail- where it's garden was. It was already a bit late (Carla says it's late when it only 10.) so we had to keep quiet and leave the peace alone for who ever stayed later in the building.

But, It seemed like Wendy lost something and Rogue offered to help her find it. I was told to stay here in this stupid garden and guard the potions like I was guarding the love of my life by Rogue. Of course I took glances around me to make sure nobody was around me just in case.

But, of course I accidentally knocked the two buckets of potion when I stood up to stretch and they both spilled all over each other. And that's where "Oh, Shit!" Comes in.

I bend down in the speed of lightening and scoop the liquid into my hands and dump it back into the two buckets, hoping they didn't mix. I sit back down, carefully watching the buckets.

"We're back!" Wendy chirped lightly, making sure she wasn't interrupting the people inside the guild. She stood beside me, smiling brightly. Even the moonlight couldn't beat her bright smile.

"Did you find your Lucky Key Chain?" I ask her. She was about to break down into tears when she found out she had lost it. She nods, taking it off her. It was around her neck.

"Yea! It was by the water fountain." She said, showing it off. It was a silver cross with Fairy Tail's logo in the middle- the logo completely icy blue. "I was afraid someone might have saw it and taken it. But a near by man had kept watch over it." She smiled again. "What a sweet old man." She compliments, putting the necklace over her neck now. I nod.

"Who gave it to you?" I ask. Her cheeks suddenly began to turn a slight pink and she quickly looks away, looking at the buckets and examining them. I smirk at this and couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up. Your loud." I heard Rogue hiss, picking up a bucket.

"It's okay, Rogue-Nii." Wendy looks over her shoulder then back towards me. I smirk over her shoulder too at Rogue;who rolled his eyes. "Gray gave it to me when we went on a mission with Team Natsu. He's really sweet to me." She smiled, making my blood suddenly boil in jealousy.

Don't tell me this innocent girl likes the Ice stripper!

That's insane!

That can't be right.

No way!

I quickly shake the jealousy away and hand Wendy a bucket. "Come on, let's start dumping these potions on to the flowers." She nods determinedly, pulling the heavy ass bucket up to her chest. "If you need help, ask me." I heard Rogue say, who was admiring the flowers. "No, it's okay! I got it!" Wendy happily stated. She waddled over to the bed of roses, dumping a bit of potion into the middle. I did the same, but to a different bed of flowers.

A few more minutes passed until finally, I messed up and slipped on a puddle of something slimy. I fall back, the bucket flying into the air and making a back flip. I heard Wendy and Rogue gasp, and then a bucket fall. But it wasn't mine. It felt like a second when all of a sudden I saw Wendy on one side of me and Rogue on the other. But then I saw the bucket aiming straight towards us, the pinkish/purple potion falling over us.

"Fuck." I heard Rogue mumble, and then a whine from Wendy. "Got it." I was ready for the bucket to land on my face, but Rogue stuck out his hand and grabbed the bucket with ease. "You okay?" I heard him ask while Wendy helped me up. I smiled at her, watching her stand on her toes and her hand wipe the potion off my face.

"Yea I'm fine." I move her hand from my face and gently landed my gaze onto Wendy's gaze. She smiled weakly before nodding and moving away from me. "Wait, if the potion fell all over me, will I grow?" I asked out loud, taking off my shirt and wiping my face with it. I heard Rogue groan and then a few giggles from Wendy. "Hey, I'm serious, guys!" I stated loudly.

They stopped and looked my way, eyes shining with curiosity. "I don't think so." Rogue said after a few minutes of complete silence. "Since it's specifically made for plants." He said again, wiping his hands on his cloak. "Don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself."

I heard Wendy let out a surprised giggle, quickly covering her mouth as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to say. "I...l'm sorry." She mumbled out, eyes wide.

I grin at her, shaking it off.

"Nah, don't worry bout it! It was pretty funny..."

But within those few minutes and picking up the bucket and leaving Wendy's side to go back to the Train station, I felt something began to turn in my stomach. And everything around me seem to somehow turn and swirl, making me feel even more sick during the trade ride. I even began to see things in different views. It made my head spin and my stomach flip and turn. I tried hard to ignore it, walking back towards the small house Rogue and I lived in, but that didn't seem to work at all.

"Fuck this." I groan loudly as I fell into my bed, face buried into my pillow.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so slow to update my storys. School is killing me with homework...But Happy Late Halloween! OH, BTW, sorry my chapters are short. I write them on my phone first so they look longer then they do on the computer...chapter**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

What Happened?!

* * *

_Wendy's P.O.V._

"Mm..." I groan, noticing my morning voice seem deeper then usual..and more...sexier? I think that's the word I'm looking for. I flutter my eyes open, watching everything adjust in things I know I don't have in my house. I sat up on my bed-at least I thought it was my bed- and look around the room. It seemed a bit dirty, and It stunk just a bit. I sit up, looking around the white room. Next to a black night stand was a white door. I turn around, looking at the bags and cans lay around the room. Posters of beautiful woman hung on the walls, some half naked.

It actually reminded me of Sting. Not because of the perverted pictures, but because the brightness of the room. And Plus, the room it's self looked familiar.

I got off the bed, not bothering to look for Carla. "Hmm...maybe I slept o-" I quickly stop and cover my mouth, eyes wide. I look down at my hands, noticing they were bigger and a bit darker. I move my hands away from my mouth, looking at them shakily. I looked down at myself when I stood up, noticing how everything around me seemed smaller now. I bite the inside of my cheek, nervously glancing at the white dresser that I known I've seen before.

"This is Stings room." I whispered, noticing my voice was now like his- smooth and not too heavy. "What happened to me?" I walked into his bathroom, staring at my reflection. But, then it wasn't really mine. "I-I...I'm..." I stared at Sting's reflection, eyes wide and heart pounding in my-I mean, his chest. "Sting!" I yelped loudly, feeling my hands began to shake and my knees began to bend in weakness.

Before Sting's body decided to collapse on me, I ran out the bathroom and out the room, running to a door that was on the other side of the room. I knock on it-hoping it was Rogue's room.

"Sting- I mean, Rogue what happened to us!?" I heard Rogue's voice yell from behind the door. He opened it quickly, red beady eyes staring into mine. His usual calm expression was replaced with worry and sweat. "Rogue..." He whined, his hair messy as his hand traveled through it.

"Sting...i...it's Wendy." I whispered out, body still shaking in fear and now confusion. "I was switched into your body." I whimpered out, watching as St-ugh, I mean, Rogues expression completely twist in confusion and discomfort.

"What? How?" He asked, scratching his head lightly. "I don't want to be in Rogue's body forever! I want my sexy body back!" He whined out, his hand now rubbing his left eye.

"I'm not sure myself." I answered, looking around. "But where's Rogue then?" I ask, looking back at Sting. He stood there for a moment before leaning on the wall, hand on his chin and pretending to stroke his 'beard.'

"He must be in your body." He started with a nod. "It's the only possible possibility. Because that would mean someone else would have gotten involved if he went into someone else's body and not yours." He said, walking into the kitchen as I followed him, admiring how nice and shiny it was. It smelt melting chocolate-a terrific smell during this weird out break.

"That's right." I nod, watching him take out eggs and bacon. "I...Oh no." I shake my head, imaging him in my petty body. My body needed a shower. But There's way I'm letting any body see my naked body! No matter how much I stink later on! "We need to hurry and figure out what happened to us." I said, my head spinning with solutions.

"Of course," Sting looked up at me from the pan on the flat stove. "But first, we dine." He grinned, making Rogue's serious expression look like it was never even there. "Mm, Bacon is the best." He licked his lips.

It wasn't till the bacon started cooking that Lector and Frosch woke up, both in their normal bodies. Which meant something.i just can't put my finger on it...

"Here, Wendy." I look up from the marble counter and up to Sting who slid a plate towards me. "I'm not such a great cool like Rogue, but I'm sure it's pretty good!" He sat beside me after serving Lector and Frosch.

"Thank you." I picked up my fork and began to eat, happily savoring the sweetness of the sausage.

"Huh?" Sting and I turned back towards the door when there was a knock. We had finished our breakfast only an hour ago, and I was still trying to figure out what happened with us. Between all of that, I forgot about Rogue inside my body. I even forgot I was in Sting's body.

"Open the door! It's Rogue!" I flinch from the harshness a of my own child voice. I didn't know I could even sound that harsh and demanding. But, Sting got up, still wearing sweats and a t-shirt. "Sting open the damn do-" I heard myself curse for the first time and I was in pure shock. It wasn't that it wasn't spiritually me that cursed, but by the fact that I sounded so...rebel. was that the word? I think so...

"Damn, Rogue, calm down." I heard Sting tell Rogue. I heard the door slam shut after a few seconds and then footsteps coming closer and closer to me. "Rogue, calm down, we're figuring out what happened, too." I heard Sting shout from somewhere afar.

"Wendy," I look to my left from the couch to face my physical self. I wore my pajamas still(thank heavens for that) and my hair was messily in the bun I had it In last night. "That's you, right?" I nod as Rogue hops beside me, his heavy breathing telling me he ran to the limit. "Carla was just beside me..." Rogue started to look around a bit. "Where did she go...?" He questioned quietly. He shook his head and looked back up at me, his now brown, carmel colored eyes burned into mine. "I think I found out what happened to us."

"You do!?" I heard Sting ask loudly, who came running into the living room with Carla. "Tell us!" He sat beside Rogue. "I don't wanna be in your stinky body anymore." Grunted Sting. I giggled lightly at this, but then I remembered I had a different body so the giggle came out weirdly.

"Ah, so that's how you sound when you giggle..." I heard Rogue whisper out.

"Why would you wonder about me giggling for!" Yelped Sting, looking disgusted and surprised. "That's scary." He shivered. I giggle lightly, again, at his reaction, and at Rogues too since he looked a bit embarrassed.

"That's not the issue right now." Carla hissed. I looked down at her as she stood in front of us three. Her brown eyes looked worried, but her posture told us different. With arms crossed and bottom paw tapping the floor, we could tell she was angry. "Now stop acting like kids," I frown and make a grumbling sound. "But we must hurry and find what caused this mess. And then to find out if there is a potion to cure this..." She looked over all of us.

Sting looked a little happy, which made Rogue's face look extremely different(which in Carla's case looked creepy and unnatural.).

Rogue looked serious. Which made my face look the opposite of how I usually look. (In which Carla's case probably disturbed her.)

And then finally, I could only imagine I looked worried sick. Which didn't fit Sting's appearance.

"Accident." She looked away from us again. "Now let Rogue finish his theory." She gestured at him to continue.

He nodded at this, then began the explanation. "I think it was the potion that Sting had dropped last night In the garden," he looked over at Sting who looked a bit taken back.

"Wait so it's my fault?"

"Partly."

"Partly!" Sting yelled, obviously a bit angry. "Partly my fault? What did I do now?" He sighed with a face palm.

"Calm down, let me finish."

"I am letting you finish..." I chuckle lightly as Sting kept on mumbling sentences.

"Anyways, when we," he looked at me. "Went to help him, we had touched him; that means we touched the slime too. And we were covered in it."

"So with that mixing with our germs and us helping each other out, the potion mixed with each other's potions that was on us..?" I ask. He nods, hopping off the couch and standing in front of us with his arms crossed. He looked dead serious and the air around him seemed to get heavier.

"Wait...so because of I falling and getting potion all over us, we switched bodies?"

"Yes."

"That makes no sense." Argued Sting. Rogue glared at him, but once again explained why it had to be right. "But shouldn't it have made us grow older?" Sting asked, looking over my body that had Rouges spirit in it.

"Of course not..." Rogue said slowly.

"Don't potions have different affects on things it's not supposed to be for?" I ask. "For an example- the potion is made for plants, not people. So wouldn't the affect be different on us?" I ask, looking at my friends as they all seemed to be thinking.

Frosch and Lector were the most distracted, obviously not affected by out spirit body switching thing that was going on.

"I believe Wendy has a point." Carla said- breaking the silence. "We should start going to that shop." Carla nodded at herself. "Let's go." She didn't bother waiting of us as we watched her walk away.

"Er, can we get dressed at least?" Sting said, standing up already as Rogue and I did.

"Of course."

"What about me?" I asked. But I was more affected by the fact Rogue would have to see me naked... "I don't know what he should wear..." I pointed down at my body that Rogue owned for now.

"Well, when we go back to Mangolia we'll stop by the house." Carla said, eyeing me and Rogue. "Sting!" Carla called- but didn't get a respond. But she continued her sentence anyways. "please show Wendy where you clothes are." Carla turned away from us quickly and went back to talking to Lector- who didn't follow Sting into his room.

"Hm.." Rogue calmly said, looking up at me. "Good luck in his body." He smiled.

* * *

_**If your confused on who's who in who's body, heres something to make it clearer.**_

_**Wendy-Sting's Body**_

_**Sting- Rogue's Body**_

_**Rogue-Wendy's ****Body**_


	14. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I'm SOOOOO sorry that i haven't been updating DX D: I have a HUUUUUUGE Writers block. Epically on Broken Dreams. Sorry about Friends Or More story too. D: I promise i haven't stopped writing these two stories. I'm just going though some stuff and school work. -.- Stupid school. Ugh, anyways, I promise i haven't stopped writing either of them. Anyways, I'll start going cause I can't be on the computer for long. So bye everyone and have a great day! :D


End file.
